life, love and a game of soocer
by greysgirl15
Summary: Bella,17, plays soccer, she moves to forks. Edward is the coach of the team & a teacher at her school. She wants to play pro, will Edward help her, will they fall in love...will she make it..student/teacher story. but way more than that! AH/AU lemons latr
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So i have started a new story. I really love the whole B/E student/teacher thing. I can write and write. I have big plans for this and know exactly where it is going. I hope you guys like. Review if you do I guess. Lol**_

_**Not sure whether to do an Edward point of view. If enough people ask then for sure I will.**_

_**There will be lemons in this. Not heaps and not sure what chapter exactly but expect they will come.**_

_**So read and enjoy **__****_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**_

**Bella POV**

Starting at a new school was going to be hard. I never had many friends back in Phoenix and the ones I did, we never hung out outside of school. We ate lunch together and talked about home work but that was the extent of our relationship. And now my life had been turned upside down and I was on my way to a tiny town outside of Washington; Forks.

My mother had re-married and sent me off to live with my father, Charlie. I was dreading it like you wouldn't believe, but my mother; Renee's new husband was a pro baseball player and they travelled a lot. So I did the decent daughter thing and volunteered to go and live with Charlie.

So here I was 17 and about embark on a new adventure. I resigned to the fact that my pale ivory skin would never be tanned; given forks was one of the wettest places in United States. My dull brown hair and standard features were sure to attract the masses of people lining up to be friends I'm sure.

Although the one thing I was looking forward to was the soccer. My natural ability and talent made me the captain of my team at my last school and was I months away from try outs for the phoenix woman's representative team; that was until I moved here. As shy as I was and as little friends I had, I was a different person when it came to on the field. I lead our team to victory at the state finals. I just hoped the team here would as good. But I didn't hold out hope.

"Bella" My father Charlie snapped me out of the daze.

I glanced up to see the house I lived at when I was a kid. It looked the same as it always has. My mom had moved us when they divorced when I was 4 years old. I had since been back only a handful of times but nothing changed. Charlie had done a bit of re-modelling straight after we moved but nothing to extreme. I think he really only painted the inside of the house a different colour.

"Were home" Charlie smiled as he got out of the car.

I un-clicked my seatbelt and stepped out of the car with a deep sigh "Welcome home Bella" I grumbled to myself sarcastically.

I sighed running my hand through my messy untamed hair and made my way to the front door, Charlie behind me with my bags. Once inside we headed up the stairs to my old bedroom. It was the same as always; my single bed with a pink and yellow bed spread, a small computer desk in the corner. I could see the dust build up on top of the desk; clearly Charlie had not been in here for a while.  
Charlie placed my bags on the bed, stepping back, hovering around in an awkward silence.

"Um thanks" I mumbled not sure of what to say to him.

"No problem" he grumbled and headed for the door.

"Char...Dad, this is going to be great, I'm glad I'm here" I smiled. I actually believed myself as the words left my mouth.

"Me to Bells" And he left, shutting the door behind him.

The rest of the weekend was a standard affair. Charlie took my shopping for stationary supplies and some new clothes. I had a lot of summer attire and not a lot for the cold weather I had to get used to. Monday morning came around and I found myself in a state of panic as I headed for the bus stop a couple of hundred metres down the road. I never minded being a loner; until now.

The bus pulled up after about a 10 minute wait. Climbing on I glanced down the aisle to find an empty seat. There was only one. I walked down to the opening seat and glanced down the see a small black haired girl glancing out the window with headphones on. Her head bobbed slightly to whatever music she was listening to. I tapped her slightly on the shoulder to find her head whip around as she looked up at me. I straight away noticed her beautiful blue eyes; her face was like something out of a catalogue. She removed her headphones and smiled a brilliant smile.

"Hi" She beamed

"Hi" I responded "Do you mind if I sit here?" I found myself biting down on my bottom lip, Nervous of her response.

"Of course not" She grinned removing her bag from the space next to her and shoving it down by her feet.

I removed my bag and sat down on the cold leather seat.

"I'm Alice Cullen" She said holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Bella" I said taking her hand, it was small and petite but she had a firm handshake. I pulled away and rested my hands in my lap.

"You're new?" She asked

"Yeah, just moved her from phoenix"

She pressed stop on the iPod she had in her lap, removing the headphones completely, she placed them in her bag.

"I can show you around if you like, I have lived here my whole life"

"Great, Thanks" I smiled.

"God I hate taking the bus" She sighed "I lost my licence for six months for speeding, only 4 months to go" Fake enthusiasm all over the tone in her voice.

"Well at least you have a car, I will be taking the bus the rest of my high school life probably" I chuckled.

She laughed with me "well my brother could have driven me, but wanted me to learn my lesson; seriously someone really needs to pull the stick out of his arse"

I laughed again. This girl was my kind of person. She seemed so down to earth but with a slight edge to her. I felt myself ease up a little, interested in talking to her more.

The bus finally pulled up to the school entrance about 10 minutes later and came to a stop. Everyone on the bus stood and made their way to the exit. I picked up my bag and stepped into the isle and made my way out of the bus.

"Well thanks Alice" I said as I stepped off the bus.

Alice was suddenly beside me, linking her arm with mine "Don't be silly Bella, I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule" I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Oh great, thanks"

"What are friends for" she gleamed at me.

I felt a tug at my heart as she said the word 'friend'. I had never really had a great friend before and although I had only known Alice for about 20 minutes, I felt we would always be friends from this day onwards.

We reached the office, getting my schedule and slips for each teacher to sign at the end of class.  
As we got to my first class Alice finally removed her arm from mine.

"We have no classes together" She pouted as she turned to face me.

"Lunch?" I suggested, hoping she would agree.

"That would be great" She said nearly jumping with excitement. "I'll see you at the cafeteria"

"Ok great" I said and headed into my first class, English.

The morning past pretty quickly, I had English, maths and biology out of the way. As the bell rang for Lunch I picked my bag up, taking the map of the school from my pocket; I made my way down to the cafeteria to meet Alice.

I spotted her at a table; Sitting next to her was two guys. One was big and bulky with a cute wide grin on his face as he spoke something to Alice. The other was smaller but still big and had longish dark blonde hair. He sat there not talking; he seemed to be thinking something over in his head.

I walked over to the table dropping my bag at the end of it and sitting down. Alice looked up from her conversation "BELLA" she exclaimed loudly with another dashing smile on her face

"Hey Alice"

"Intro's" she said turning her body toward me "These are two of my boys, Jasper" she pointed to the smaller one "And his Brother Emmett" she gestured to the big guy. "And guys this is Bella, my new friend"

They both greeted me and we fell into a conversation about sports; my topic. I had always been a tomboy, good at most sports. It intimidated a lot of guys, hence why I had never really had a boyfriend. I dated a guy briefly at my old school but it never got serious.

"So is there a soccer team at this school?" I asked, Picking at my sandwich Charlie had packed for me.

Emmett grinned at me "You're into soccer?"

"It's my life" I admitted with a bit of smirk to my tone

Alice laughed out loud "Well I'm sure the coach will make you prove yourself"

I frowned "Is he an arse or something?"

"And more" She chuckled "The brother of mine with the stick up his arse, is the coach of the girls team and a teacher here, he teaches gym"

"Oh" I sighed "Well I'm pretty good"

I looked up to see Alice and Emmett exchange a look I couldn't place.

"What?" I asked, resting my arms on the table.

"He pushes the girls rather hard, and does not let mistakes happen; if they do he punishes them." He paused "I don't even know why Rose keeps playing; he picks on her the most" Jasper piped in looking over at Emmett and Alice

"Rose?"

"My gorgeous girlfriend" Emmett blushed "She is the captain"

"Well I am willing to put up with it if it means I can play" I paused, running my finger around the table tracing the engravings people had etched into it "And Rose is the captain, The coach expects a lot from the person he chooses to lead the team" I added

"Deep" Emmett mocked, I laughed.

"Well good luck Bella, Hey I have next period with Rosalie, I'll have a word with her and let her know you play and to talk to you" Alice said, finishing up the last of her salad and pushing it away.

I grinned wildly "That would be great thanks"

"What position do you play?" Emmett asked

"Striker" I said excitedly.

"Awesome, Rose is always telling me she has no one to feed the ball to, she tends to do all the work herself because no one can shoot at all" Emmett laughed.

"Well I'm her girl" I chuckled.

'What are you doing tonight?" Alice turned to me.

"Nothing, it's Monday night. I will probably have a shit load of homework by the end of the day"

"Screw homework on a Monday" Emmett laughed playfully hitting me on the shoulder

"Yeah he's right" Alice eyes lit up, like a young child on Christmas day "We actually do this thing every Monday night, sort of like a tradition, being doing it for years. And well; you should come tonight"

"And what is this Monday night tradition?" I asked sceptically, sensing it wouldn't be something like a book group or knitting club.

"GAMES NIGHT" Emmett boomed high fiving Jasper

"Games night?" I laughed.

"Yeah, we have a few beers and sit around playing board games, drinking games, cards. It varies every week" Alice explained "I think tonight it cards"

"It certainly is" Jasper added

"I don't know guys, Charlie may not let me...Being a school night"

"Well all you can do is ask" Jasper said

"Yeah I guess" I said, knowing Charlie probably wouldn't agree to this.

"Great" Alice smiled.

The bell rang then and students started dispersing off to their next class. I stood up taking my rubbish to the bin by our table. "Well I'll see u guys later"

They all said their goodbyes and headed off. I had gym so I walked over past the court and block of classrooms to the hall. Entering I noticed five or six girls crowded around someone who was sitting on the bleachers. I couldn't see his face but I assumed her was the teacher.  
He suddenly stood up and made his was over to the rest of the students who were throwing some basketballs around to each other. The door behind me suddenly slammed shut drawing attention to myself. Every set of eyes glanced over to me sending a rush of blood up to my cheeks.

"Sorry" I bowed my head

I heard footsteps along the court. Raising my glance I saw the most gorgeous guy I have seen heading my way. He had a clip board in hands and a whistle around his neck. I realised this must be the teacher. And I now understood why he had girls surrounding him. As he got closer I got a better look at his beautiful face. He had stunning green eyes that could dazzle even a blind person. His messy bronze hair stuck up in strange but sexy angles. I shook the thoughts of this gorgeous man out of my head as he approached me.

"And you are?" He said looking down his clip board; I assume looking for my name.

"Um...I'm new, Isabella swan" I said holding out my slip out for him to take.

He glanced at me for the first time, our eyes finally making eye contact.

He instantly broke the contact and pulled the slip from my hand.

"Isabella do you..."

"It's just Bella..." I interrupted him, He looked back up at me with an annoyed look.

"Right" he mumbled "Bella, do you have a gym uniform yet?"

I took my bag off "yeah I do"

"Good, go and get changed and I'll see you out on the court, Basketball today for 30 minutes then some theory"

"Sure" I smiled walking toward the changing room

"Oh and Swan" I heard him say. I spun around

"Yeah?"

"I'm Mr Cullen" He smiled, but I could tell it wasn't a real smile. Just a polite I have to because I'm a teacher smile I'm sure.

"Alice's brother" I stated. He suddenly smirked.

"Ah so u have met the one and only Alice Cullen already" he laughed

"In the flesh" I laughed back "On the bus"

"Ah so she probably informed you why I made her take the bus and what a horrible brother I am" He mused.

"Well not horrible, but she did mention something about a stick" I smirked.

We smiled longer than we probably should have at each other before I broke the contact and headed to changing room to get dressed.

When I got back out all the other students were running shuttles in groups of four, I saw the last group only had three, putting my bag down I ran over the group joining in.

The rest of the class went great with me shooting twenty out of the forty six points my team got when we went into a game. I had been put up front up by one of the guys in my class. Mike.

I, as most girls probably did, found myself stealing glances at Mr Cullen the whole class. He was much too distracting for his own good. He stood in the middle of the court controlling the game, I had thought he was looking at me strange the whole class like I had food on my face, but I couldn't read his expression so I ignored the looks and continued the game.

The day wrapped up and I headed out to the bus stop. I spotted Alice standing by a hot silver Volvo. Emmett and Jasper were standing against it, they were laughing about obviously something funny. Another girl was standing there also. She had long blonde flowing hair down past her shoulders, and her face was just as beautiful as Alice's. It must be Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. I made my way over to them.

"Hey guys" I smiled

"BELLA" Alice jumped at me pulling me into a crushing hug.

She pulled away and put her arm around my shoulder "This Bella, Is Rosalie, our fearless captain of the soccer team"

"Hey Bella" She greeted me with a grin "I heard you are pretty good at soccer"

"Well I don't want to talk myself up but yeah" I laughed

I received another friendly punch on the arm from Emmett "such modesty" He cracked up

"Well, why don't you come to training tomorrow, see how you play" Rosalie suggested

"Yeah sounds great" I paused "So...I...Um meet Mr Cullen today" I blushed

Alice and Rosalie broke into a grin and gave each other a knowing look. Obviously they knew I would find him undeniably sexy. "And?" Alice teased, her eyes twinkling with humour.

"And he seemed like an arse like you said" I lied; I could feel my face get hotter. Why the hell did I have to bring up his gorgeous brother and my teacher?

"Right" Rosalie chuckled grabbing Emmett and throwing her arms around his waist.

"Well I better go" I hesitated 'Don't want to miss my bus, Alice you coming?"

"Rose is going to give me a lift, we have to stop at the liquor store and market to get some things for tonight" she responded.

'OK well see ya" I smiled and started to walk away.

I looked over to Alice who seemed upset.

"Are you ok?" I stopped abruptly

"Are you going to come tonight?" She sulked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I am still yet to ask Charlie. But give me a call at around 5 and if it's cool with him I will borrow his car and head over"

She squealed and threw her arms around me again "YAY, were going to have so much fun"

I pulled her off me "Might see you later guys"

"See ya hells bells" Emmett teased

"Hells bells?"

"My new nickname for you" He laughed. His laugh was so infectious I couldn't help but be just as amused.

"By guys" I waved running off to get my bus.

Charlie was all too happy to let me go over to Alice's for 'Games night'. He was glad I had found friends on the first day and wanted me to socialise with people other than him.  
I had rung Alice and confirmed the night which sent her into a frenzy. She had decided it was now to be a sleep over and was sending Emmett over to pick me up. I got ready and was over at Alice's by 6.30.

As we jumped out of Emmett's car at the house I could hear giggling coming from inside the house. It was definitely Alice's infectious laugh that stood out.

"Is she drunk already?" I laughed

"Nah, Alice is high on life, cant you tell" he grinned back, leading me up the stairs to the front door.

We entered the house and were immediately greeted by Alice and Rosalie who had beers in their hands.

"Bella" Alice yelled "This is going to be awesome, I have a feeling" She giggled; I placed my bag down by the door and followed the girls into the kitchen. Emmett disappeared through a door where I could hear music coming from. It sounded like _Muse _playing but I couldn't be sure.

"Where is he off to?" I asked the girls as they started pulling bags of chips out of the cupboard

"Oh the boys are playing play station; we are giving them 5 more minutes before the games begin" Rosalie stated throwing a bag of corn chips in a bowl.

"Yeah" Alice laughed "If they don't get enough game time, they get a bit grumpy"

As I was about to say something I felt someone standing behind me, I could feel a cool breath on the back of my neck. I instantly stopped my voice box from speaking and turned my head slightly to see who was in my invisible bubble making me feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Swan" a soft velvet voice greeted me.

"Mr Cullen" I choked out, what the hell was he doing here?

"Edward!" Alice yelled from behind me "Go away, we are having our games night and you're not invited"

He continued to smile down at me, I couldn't make eye contact with his gorgeous eyes that were boring down at me as I sat on a bar stool. "Alice, I wouldn't want to be part of your games night even if you paid me" he said still grinning "I just came down to get a drink"

He left my side and walked over to the sink; pulling a cup from the shelf he proceeded to fill his glass up with water. He turned around and pulled the cup up to his mouth and took a sip.

"Come on Bella lets go get the boys" Rosalie placed her hand on my back

"I'll be there in a second" I stammered, receiving a confused glance from Rose and Alice "I just want to talk to him about the team" I whispered so only they could hear.

"Be quick" Alice smiled and they glided through the door and into the other room.

I spun around my chair and faced Mr Cullen, the same smirk played on this face as before.

"You and your sister don't get on? I asked

"Not so much" he sighed "Not since I became a teacher at her school, she thinks I'm a bastard" He chuckled

"Are you?" I questioned

He put his cup down and ran his hands through his beautiful bronze locks "Sometimes" He admitted

I couldn't help but let out a laugh "Well at least you're honest"

He walked over to me and sat on the stool next to where mine was; His close proximity was making me nervous. "I tend to be hard on my students, it's only because I expect more from them"

I hesitated, "But...?"

"But Alice just thinks I'm a bastard" he laughed "I coach the girls soccer team, Rosalie plays on the team, She's the captain actually"

"Yeah I know" I added

"Well I push her hard, She has a bright future in the sport if she works hard, I guess Alice just doesn't see that my intentions are actually good" He sighed

I could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke; it was obvious he hated the way things were between him and Alice. I could see where he was coming from and sympathised with him. I felt the urge to give him a hug.

His piercing green eyes looked up at me "But hey what do I care" He shrugged his shoulders

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the soccer team" I paused, fiddling with the zipper on my sweatshirt "I played back at my old school, I was the captain actually" I laughed nervously "And I wanted to try out for this team" I couldn't help but look away as I waited for a response.

"Are you any good?" He asked "I mean I don't let anyone into the team, it's a stiff competition and I only want the best"

"Well I think I am"

"Well I guess I'll be the judge of that" He grinned "Training tomorrow 4pm, don't be late"

He got up from his chair and headed for the stair case, I watched after him with a small smile playing on my lips. Once he was out of sight I got up from the chair and headed out to find the girls. They were all sitting around a table with two packs of card, beers and a bowl of chips in front of them.

"Hey guys" I beamed and sat down at the free chair in between Alice and Emmett.

"Hell's bell's" Emmett shook my shoulder "where have you been" He winked with a laugh

"I was finding out about the soccer team Emmett" I stated, blushing wildly

"What did he say?" Rose asked, taking a swig of her beer

"Try out tomorrow"

Rose smiled "That's great Bells" She said raising her beer bottle "Here is a toast to Bella, our new friend and maybe my new striker"

In unison they all raised their bottle and shouted "cheers".

I think I am really going to like it here.

_**That's chapter one out of the way. Hope you guys like it. I always like reviews good or bad...(preferably good though haha)**_

_**Chapter 2 is in progress.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the awesome review!**_

_**You guys rock. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Bella:

I opened my eyes to a blinding light shining through the small crack that sat between the curtains. My head had a slight sting to it as I lifted my body from the made up bed on the floor in my newest friends Alice Cullen bedroom. Remembering back to the night before, I realised why my head ached in an unusual way.

Games night.

I had had three or four beers last night while we played cards and generally had a hilarious night. You would think four beers wouldn't warrant a hangover but me being the person I was, I hardly ever drunk. But I wanted to fit in; I liked these people so a hangover was a small price to pay to finally have friends.

We had played a bunch of card games which of course I was terrible at them all. Alice of course had encouraged me to just keep trying and that I could only get better. I was not buying it. I was good at sports, not card games. But I attempted to keep my spirits high through the night, and Beer definitely helped that.

My mind constantly wandered to Mr Cullen over the course of the night. He seemed to be struggling with something when we talked in the kitchen. I couldn't place it but he was defiantly hiding something amongst the hostility he shows to the world. He never came down stairs again that night, leaving us to our game. I was upset at that fact for some strange reason. I had never liked a teacher, ever. Although all my teachers back home, were over 40 and not exactly my types. But he was different, and other than the obvious good looks I had no idea why.

I looked over to Alice's bed to find her missing, I sighed and threw the covers off and jumped up. Of course Alice had to be a morning person I chuckled to myself in my head.

Looking over I noticed the clock on Alice's alarm clock read 7.30am, which meant I had to get ready for school and quickly. I raced out of her bedroom not checking to see if anyone would randomly be on the other side of the door, which to my surprise there was.

"Ah fuck Alice" I heard his beautiful but angry voice curse. I had opened the door that had obviously hit him.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I peered around the door and find Mr Cullen gripping his foot in pain. He looked up at me with an angry expression but his eyes relaxed and the anger diminished as soon as he saw I was not Alice.

"Oh Bella" He was surprised "Sorry I thought you were Alice, she is always in a hurry so I assumed it was her"

"It's ok" I giggled "are you ok?" l asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah I'll be fine" He let go of his foot and stood up right. If he was in pain then he did a great job of hiding it.

I suddenly realised I was still in my pyjamas, and these were not the sexy ones a normal teenager would wear when in a strange house but instead a baggy plain white T-shirt and black tight track pants. My mind went instantly into panic.

"Ah I better go and find Alice, Don't want to be late for school" I started for the stairs that led downstairs to the kitchen.

"Bella" I heard him call after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks; I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks, turning around anyway "Yeah?"

"You still coming to the tryouts today?" he grinned "you guys were up pretty late last night"

I hesitated, gripping the rail next to me so I didn't embarrass myself further by falling down the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be there" I started stepping backwards down the stairs still looking up at him "wouldn't miss it" I turned and made my way down the rest of the stairs.

I looked back briefly to find him still standing there looking at me. I'm sure he was bound to start laughing as soon as I was out of sight.

I found Alice in the kitchen dressed already and sitting up on a bar stool reading the newspaper; munching away on what appeared to be cereal of some kind. I was never a cereal person, mostly opting for toast of just a piece of fruit.

"Morning" I shying greeted her

"Bella, your awake" She grinned putting the paper down "I was about to come up there and wake you myself" she laughed

"Do you mind if I shower?" I asked

"Of course not" She beamed "It's up the stairs and second on the right"

"Great thanks" I smiled, turning around I made my way back up the stairs.

I entered the bathroom and stripped from my pyjamas. The water pressure was amazing, it poured down on me with such force. I stood directly under it as it trickled down my face and over my tired fatigued body. If this was a Monday night tradition, I had to get used to this feeling.

I finished up in the shower and got dressed. My wardrobe didn't exactly scream classy sportswoman;  
With most of my clothes just tight T-shirts and jeans. I never really cared about what I wore. So today was no different, opting for a black T and tight dark blue jeans.

We arrived to school with little time to spare; I had English first up and was not looking forward to it. I had always been good at it but it just wasn't my passion, if I could go to Gym every period I would be a happy girl.

Other students were already seated as I reached my class. I hung up with coat and glanced around to any empty seat available. I spotted one at the back of the class. Next to it sat a tall dark headed boy, He sat slumped down in his chair looking uninterested in this class. I hesitated, looking around for another seat but found none. I finally headed over and slumped down into the seat.

Glancing over I noticed this boy looking in my direction. He was no longer slumped back in his chair with boredom. I ignored his stares and tried to focus on what the teacher, Mr Larson, Was dribbling on about. We were studying Macbeth at the moment. I liked Shakespeare so I listened in.

About 10 minutes into the class I received a piece of paper neatly folded on my desk. I shot my Direction at the boy next to me who had his head down in his book, pretending to read no doubt.

I slowly unfolded the note which sat in front of me

_You're Bella, the new girl right? I'm Jacob_

I again turned my head to see his soft brown eyes stare me down, Picking up my pen I wrote back

_That's me, Nice to meet you Jacob_

I passed the note back; He unfolded it and read it to himself. A large smile formed on his lips and he started writing back. After a short while he passed it back

_Can I walk you to your next class?_

I giggled lightly, hoping not to draw attention to myself.  
I looked over to him and nodded a small yes which gave him an even bigger grin.

I was confused to say the least. I had never had attention like this in the 2 and half years I was at my old school. And now it was my second day and I had a great group of friends and a guy wanted to walk me to my next class, not to mention he was cute as well.

Finally the bell went and I stood up to leave the room. Jacob was instantly at my side.

"Hey" He smiled timidly, his head bowing in embarrassment.

"Hey" was all I could say back, throwing my backpack on I headed for the door and he followed.

"So how are you enjoying Forks" he asked as we headed across the court yards to my next class; Maths.

"It is unexpectedly enjoyable" I chuckled

"I saw you talking to Alice yesterday, they are a weird bunch those guys" He frowned

I laughed "Alice is a bit hyperactive, But they are really nice people"

He looked nervous, shoving his hands in his pocket he dropped his pace of walking as we were close to my class. "So Bella...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something with me this weekend?"

I nearly fell over my feet "What?" I choked out

"You know, on a date"

I stopped walking as we got to my classroom door and turned to face him

"I'm going to have to think about it Jacob, I just moved here and I have a lot of school work to catch up on. And with the Soccer team" I ran my hands through my thick brown locks "That's if I make it" I paused; unsure of what to say" I just don't wand distractions" I looked up at his tall figure. He seemed to be taking the rejection fine.

"Ok sure Bella" He stepped back "I'll see you in English tomorrow"

I smiled "See ya Jacob" I turned and headed into maths.

School wrapped up fairly painlessly. Gym with Mr Cullen was the highlight of my day; we played Badminton; of which I was also good at. I played effortlessly and me and my partner, a girl named Angela, won hands down. Mr Cullen didn't speak to me however, only grunting a 'Hello' when I first entered the gym.

I packed up the last of my things from my last class and headed for the changing rooms, getting changed into my soccer clothes. I was beyond nervous. I knew I had the skill to be in any team but after what I had been told about Mr Cullen, I was becoming a little unsure of myself.

I reached the field and nobody had arrived yet Except Mr Cullen. He was pulling balls out of a large carry bag. He had changed from his clothes he was wearing in gym, now wearing black Adidas shorts and a yellow T-shirt with our school crest on the top right corner.

He glanced down at me as I dropped my bag on the grass and rolled a ball over with the top of my foot. "First here, No point in sucking up Swan" He stated with no expression, although I'm sure I saw a hint of a grin but in disappeared quickly.

"I'm not, Just thought I'd come kick a ball around before the others got here" I smiled, kicking the ball about 5 metres in front of me, I then lunged forward to smacked the ball. It curved with precise precision and went into the goal, sliding in top right hand corner.

I looked over to Mr Cullen who was still looking over at the goal with his mouth slightly open. I giggled and started running over to the goal to retrieve the ball.

10 minutes or so later the other girls arrived to the pitch. I stopped kicking the ball around and made my way over to them.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan, she will be trying out today for the team" Mr Cullen announced as the girls all huddled in a group. I got a beaming smile from Rosalie and a few other girls gave an encouraging look however one girl looked over me with a scowl.

"We don't need any more player's sir" She barked

"We are always looking for new talent Jessica" Mr Cullen barked at the girl. "Now, Rosalie, lead the warm up please"

We were taken on a run to warm up our muscles. After two laps of the field and some stretching exercises we were put into groups of 4 and started running drills with the balls.

I kept up perfectly and worked my arse off to impress Mr Cullen. He watched on but never said a word. I knew my talent; I just hoped he saw it also.

We ended the training with a small game. I was put into the same team as Rosalie.

It was 1-1 when Rosalie stole the ball off one of the other girls in the opposition; running up the side of the field I yelled at her to pass to me.

Sliding the ball through a gap it spun toward me. I stopped it instantly, turning myself around and the ball, I swept up the middle of the pitch. A defender stepped out and I easily cut the ball inside and took it around her. I was left with the goalie and me. I giggled to myself knowing how easy this would be.

I ran at full speed with full control of the ball at my feet, I reached her, tapping the ball to my right I slammed the ball with power and accuracy toward the top corner. It landed in the back of the net with force. I grinned to myself at the beautiful goal I had just scored.

I suddenly found arms around me and a loud scream; I turned around to find Rosalie, grinning.

"Bells, that was amazing!" She yelled

"Thanks" I accepted the compliment.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today. Hit the showers" Mr Cullen yelled to all the girls. "See you all on Thursday" He looked over at me "And welcome to the team Bella" He announced, earning a pat on the back from some of the girls as they grabbed their bags and headed to the changing rooms.

I was ecstatic, I knew I was good enough but it was still a good feeling getting into a team that apparently was not easy.

I picked up my bag and started for the changing rooms with the other girls

"Bella, can I speak to you" I heard Mr Cullen say. I turned around, His face was un readable but he looked like he was struggling with something.

"Yeah?" I asked

"You have a lot of talent, I was impressed with your skills" he said, expressionless

"Thanks, that means a lot" I smiled

"You have a lot of area's to work on though"

I was stunned "Ok"

"Let me help you" he quickly blurted out and broke the eye contact between us.

I felt my stomach knot up in butterflies. This situation suddenly felt awkward but in a he wasn't my teacher way, which was clearly ludicrous.

"Help me what?" I hesitated

"Which your soccer, I have not seen talent like yours in a long time, but you need discipline and personal development" He stared at me, Eyes making contact again.

"I...you...you believe in me that much, you're willing to help me?" I dropped my bag back on the ground. He was packing all the balls up but left one out.

"I believe you have a gift, and I want to help you achieve all that you can. I can see in your eyes, you want to make it, you want to...."

I cut him off "Play professionally"

The corners of his mouth curved up "So...."

"So I'm in" I laughed "But I warn you, I may end up showing you up" I ran up to him, taking to ball away from his feet and took off down the field. I turned around to find him hot on my trail, in full speed; he cut me off, taking the ball of me also. I stopped in my tracks and placed my hands on my hips in a fake pout.

I heard him laugh out loud. I thought back to what Alice and the others had said about him and wondered what they were on about. I had not seen any side of Mr Cullen other than supportive and amused most of the time.

"What was that?" He stopped laughing "that was way to easy"

"Well Mr Cullen, you are the teacher. So teach" I teased, surprised by my flirty voice. I knew I was attracted to this man; any girl who said otherwise to having some sort of insane teenage crush was a complete liar. But I never showed any affection toward a man and now I was trying to flirt with my teacher and soccer coach. It didn't help that he looked like a Greek god; He had perfect bronze locks that I found myself wanting to run my hand through, God snap out of it Bella.

He looked at me with his beautiful big green eyes and forced himself to smile "How about we start tomorrow, I need to get going"

"Ok" I agreed and we headed back to the balls and my bag "Thanks for doing this Mr Cullen"

We reached the balls and he turned to face me "Why don't you call me Edward when we do our one on one training sessions"

"Ok" I smiled "Edward" I couldn't help but giggle a little

We packed up everything and started walking toward the changing room, All the cars in the car park were gone except a beautiful silver Volvo.

"Is that yours?" I asked in amazement

"Yeah, it's my baby" He laughed a little

"wow, they must be paying you a lot to be a teacher"

We reached the car, Edward opened the boot and threw the bags of ball inside, he shut and faced me, our bodies were rather close to each others.

"My parents are slightly well off, my dad's a doctor"

"Oh ok" I regretted ever bringing up how earnings. He seemed to take offence.

"And before you think I am some spoiled little rich 'kid'" he quoted 'kids' with his index fingers "who still lives with his parents and spends all their money you are wrong"

"Sorry Mr Cullen I didn't mean....."

He interrupted "Edward" He corrected me "I was engaged to this woman, Tanya, we had a house, a dog and what I assumed was a perfect life. We went to teachers college together, we graduated together, then one day I came home and she was in bed with another guy."

"Shit" was all I could say as I waited for him to continue

He chuckled "So I called off the engagement form the lying cheating whore and moved back in with Alice and my parents"

"I'm so sorry Mr...Sorry Edward"

"The car was a graduation gift" He sighed running the hand through his tasselled bronze locks

"When exactly did u graduate?" I questioned, I was dying to know how old he was

"2 years ago" He stated "Which makes me 24 if you were wondering" He laughed.

"Oh I wasn't...."

"It's fine Bella"

"Well I better go" He said opening his car door "How are you getting home?"

"I'm going to run"

"Well I will see you tomorrow Swan" His eyes bored into mine. I thought I saw something in his eyes but I was probably reading too much into things.

"Yeah by Edward" and he drove off.

As I ran home I thought of the last 2 days. It was a bizarre case of events.

I had been asked on a date.

I had friends.

I had a unusual and unexplained feeling in my stomach when I thought of Edward Cullen, My teacher, soccer coach and now personal trainer.

And I was really starting to like Forks.

_**Chapter 2 for you guys.  
Hope you like it.  
I love reviews!! Haha so please read and tell me if I suck**_

_**Next chapter: Saturday night, the gang go out...who is there also. A few more one on one trainings... a jealous team mate.... **_

_**Going to be AWESOME! lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV**

"Bella" Edward screamed at me force as I sprinted down the pitch with the ball at my feet. I was weaving through cones that were tightly placed one after the other. This was the third time I had done this today. We had started out one on one training sessions two days ago, it was now Friday and I was looking forward to a rest to be honest.

I stopped the ball at my feet and turned around to see Edward jogging toward me, he did not look happy. "What was I doing wrong?" I slightly snapped, kicking the ball away in anger. Ok he was trying to help me but all he did was pick on things I was doing wrong, and it seemed everything I did was wrong. Alice was right, he was an arsehole.

"You not looking up when you dribbling the ball, every now and then I can see you glance up but if that was a real situation the ball would have been taken off you straight away. You need to focus Bella" He ran his hand through his untamed bronze hair "let's try this" he started moving away from me " run toward me, keep your eyes focused on mine" He stated and started jogging backward, slowly.

I retrieved the ball and started running toward him, he kept up with my pace easily as he flew backward. My eyes stayed on his, and boy was that distracting. His piecing beautiful green eyes bored into mine. And the fact that I was running with a soccer ball at my feet and I could feel myself blush as we continued to stare at each other was probably not the best idea on his part, given the fact I had this undeniable attraction toward him. I suddenly broke contact and looked down to my feet "Keep your eyes on mine" He demanded with a harsh tone.

"I can't" I exhaled, losing the air in my lungs from all the running. I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Bella" he yelled again, I couldn't help but look up. "Keep your eyes here' he pointed his two fingers to his gorgeous eyes.

We continued to run together around the pitch. He increased the tempo and we were in full speed. That was until I found myself stumble as I broke the contact; I fell forward and waited for the impact of the grass to greet me; but it never came.

I felt two arms wrap around me, holding me firming in place, I knew it was Edward, the feeling of our skin touching was over whelming; I felt jolts pierce through stomach as we stood there not really sure of what was happening. I knew he didn't feel the same as I did but it was a slightly awkward moment. I could feel the blush spread over my face as I pulled away from him. His eye's burned deep into mine but I couldn't read them, I desperately wanted to know what was going through his head as he held me.

"What was that?" he asked, looking frustrated with me. His concerned gaze seconds ago had completely disappeared and now stood the Edward I really couldn't stand.

"I...ah... sorry I lost concentration' I stammered, putting more space between us. "I..."

"I don't need excuse Bella" he cut me off "get it right next time"

I stood there speechless. Ok I knew I had things to work on, but he was breaking every ounce of self confidence I had.

"You really need to focus more Bella" he shook his head; the feelings I had just experienced were now completely diminished; now I felt like bawling my eyes out. He really knew how to bring me down.

"You're getting better" He pulled himself back into teacher mode and broke our contact "We will work on this again next Monday"

I shook the felling I felt in the pit of my stomach away that made me want to cry or scream or throw something and turned away from him. I started walking back to where all the balls and my bag were. I was hurting; I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes; I had to get out of there.

I could feel his presence lingering behind me as he followed. I didn't say a word to him when I reached my bag. Picking it up I chucked it over my shoulder and started to walk toward the changing rooms. I needed to get changed before Alice and Rose picked me up. We were going to have dinner at a town just outside of Forks, Port Angeles.

As I started getting unchanged I heard a tap on the door. I knew it would be him. The gut wrenching feeling I felt in my stomach was still sitting unsteadily, my body on the verge of tears.

"I'm getting changed' I managed to choke out, my eyes welling up and I ripped my singlet that was drenched in sweat, off.

"Bella, can I talk to you" I heard him say.

"In a second" I yelled back pulling on a fresh T-shirt.

He didn't say anymore, I assumed he was just waiting out there for me. I wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to talk to me. He did what he did because he thought it would make me stronger. And to be fair it probably would. But it didn't change the fact that I still felt like shit.

A couple of minutes later I exited the changing room to find him leaning against the wall just outside of the door. He looked apologetic to a certain extent, the nice Edward who appeared every now and then.

"What do you want Mr Cullen" I snapped, the tears still threatening to spill. I continued walking, he followed.

"Bella" He said softly "I'm a sorry you're upset"

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around. "What?"

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be so hard. I guess I just know what you're actually capable of"

"I was not actually doing badly Ed...Mr Cullen, I am trying my best, maybe I'm just not good enough" I managed to choke out before I felt the tears start to fall. I needed to escape from this situation; I really did not need Edward seeing my cry. He already thought I was weak, this would really convince him. I turned around and walked out if the tunnel and into the daylight.

He of course, followed. "Bella"

I stopped again but did not turn around "You are good enough, you're probably the best female I have ever seen" he paused "Now don't go getting a big head but I think you have a shit load of talent, probably more than me" he laughed "But you need to tweak that talent, and I want to help you"

I couldn't help but grin at his words "Better than you" I spun around. He stood there with a smug grin on his face. Clearly knowing he had sweet talked me out of being angry with him.

"Yes" He said walking up to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders; the close proximity instantly sent my heart into a flurry. "You are amazing Bella" His eyes penetrated mine. I struggled to breathe as my heart became more erratic.

He suddenly stepped back, removing his hands off my shoulders "I mean at soccer" he mumbled nervously. His gaze shifted to behind me; obviously we had an audience. I spun around to find Alice standing about 10 metres away with an expression I couldn't quite read. I figured it would be anger of some kind because she stood, hands firmly on her hips and a sour look on her face.

"Oh hey Alice" I smiled brightly. My tears had dried up but I hoped my eyes were no longer bloodshot red from crying. She smiled back at me weakly "Hey Bells, you ready to go?"

"yip" I enthusiastically called, I turned back to Edward who had moved further away from me.

"See you next Monday Bella" He said, running his hands through his messy beautiful hair, God I wish that was my hand.

"See ya Mr Cullen" I smiled, his attempt to smile back failed miserably, again pain showing on his face of some kind. I ignored it and turned back to Alice.

The ride to Port Angeles was around a 45 minutes drive. I sat silently in the back as Rose and Alice chatted happily about our big plans for tomorrow night. I vaguely listened in to their conversation about fake I.D's and what bars we would be visiting; although there were only 2 in Port Angeles. I of course was roped into going and there was no way out of it, according to Alice.

My mind wondered to Edward, of course it did. The way he looked at me today when he had his hands on me, I couldn't place it. I never had experience with the opposite sex so trying to read him was like trying to decide who in Hollywood had not had plastic surgery; A complete mystery.

"Bella" my thoughts were interrupted. I glanced over to Alice who had broken my gaze.

"You seem away with the fairies" She giggled "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired" I sighed

"So what was Edward saying to you?" she asked; her eyes boring into mine. I instantly found myself blush a deep red.

"Nothing of importance" I looked away from her suspicious glance "we had a bit of a disagreement at our training session, he was apologising"

"What did he do?" she raised her voice "He can be such a bastard sometimes"

"It was nothing Alice, Really. He was a bit hard on me; I was fed up with it"

She huffed slightly "well you tell him if he upsets you again I will hurt him"

I laughed "I certainly will"

She turned back and faced the front; I was glad that conversation was over. We reached the restaurant and sat down at our table. It was a small quiet Italian place. I ordered a tomato pasta dish and the girls opted for a salad. I shouldn't be eating carbs but I decided to take a night of from my strict diet.

"So what are you going to wear Saturday night Bells?" Rose asked as we dug into our food

"Jeans probably" I stated shoving a fork full of pasta in my mouth. Rose and Alice gave each other a glance, then Rose gave a small nod at Alice and her face lit up with excitement.

"Make over" Rose grinned at me

I went into panic mode "You know guys, I'm happy in casual clothes, I'm not big on the whole make up, pretty clothes thing"

"Nonsense Bella, we are going out to a bar, you need to look your best" Alice grinned wildly "And me and Rose can make you look fabulous"

I looked between the two of them; their eyes brimming with excitement. I dropped my fork in defeat "Fine" I groaned.

They both squealed with delight "But no dress's and minimal make up, PLEASE" I pleaded to them.

"Yeah yeah" Rose brushed of my comment.

What had I gotten myself into?

**Edward's POV**

Words had come out of my mouth that shouldn't have. _You are amazing Bella. _What the hell was I thinking?

Her perfect face and deep crimson blush and natural ability in the sport I loved the most made my heart skip a beat every time she glanced at me with her beautiful brown deep eyes. But I had to resist anything; nothing could ever happen between us and I knew that. She was my student, not to mention my irritating sister's latest project. She was forbidden and that was not going to change.

So I am helping with her soccer, she was gifted to say the least. Her ball control and pace and skill were something extraordinary. I had never seen such talent, but she needs control and discipline. I fought myself internally the whole training before I asked her to be her personal trainer and help her to get where she wanted to be.

The moment she walked into my gym class I couldn't take my eyes off her. So being around her privately and one on one training sent me into a panic. I knew I had to control myself around her but I owed her my help. And I wanted to.

So here I am, On a Saturday afternoon sitting in my room at my parent's home contemplating the crazy, unethical and heart pounding crush I have on my 17 year old student. I had soft music playing in the back ground while I marked a few tests from the anatomy quiz I sprung on the students Friday afternoon. I threw Mikes, an irritating student who felt the need to flirt with every girl in the class, test on the pile I had already marked. Bella's test sat there next on my list.

I flipped open the test to see every answer perfectly correct. He hand writing was a beautiful fluent script. I ticked every answer and wrote a large 20/20 on the top. I found myself smile as I thought about her yet again. I had not smiled in a long time, Not since Tanya. But I knew I had to stop these feelings, and fast.

"Bella, you look amazing" I heard Alice squeal from outside my door. My ears pricked up as I listened to their conversation.

"I feel like a Barbie" Bella complained. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. She certainly was one of a kind.

"Well you look hot, guys are going to be all over you tonight" I heard Rosalie say. I instantly felt rage and jealousy hit me in my chest. I jumped off the bed and opened my door. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were in the lounge looking into mirrors, well Alice and rose were. Bella stood there looking uncomfortable. She turned her head slightly and I saw her face clearly. She had her hair in tidy curls that sat beautifully on her shoulders. He face looked picturesque, with a small amount of make up on. I felt myself react to her presence, trying so hard to calm myself I stepped into her view.

She glanced up and our eyes meet. There goes that blush I love so much. She fidgeted nervously while holding my gaze. I couldn't read her expression but I thought I saw a hint of a smile but I couldn't be sure.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice brought me out of my stare.

"I...uh...just wanted to see what you girls were up to" I strolled into the room, Making slight glances over at Bella.

"Well go away, we are getting ready to go out" She hissed. I loved my sister but sometimes she really rubbed me up the wrong way.

"Have you cleared this with the parental units" I asked, knowing she hadn't

"Yes" she spat "and they are fine with it" she moved away from the mirror to where her drink sat on the coffee table. It was a pre-mix vodka and orange, taking a big swig she glanced over at me with an annoyed expression.

"Well firstly I don't believe you Alice, because for one thing, I'm pretty sure they would not allow there 17 year old daughter to go to a bar with a fake I.D" I stated walking over to the sofa and took a seat.

"It's none of your business big brother" she grinned and skulled back the rest of her drink

"Well if you don't want mum and dad to find out then you will let me chaperone this little outing tonight to keep an eye on you girls. Your only 17"

She nearly spat out the remaining drink that was sitting in her mouth "As if Edward"

"Do you really think I will let you go without me watching over you girls" I smiled condescendingly "we may not get on at the best of times Ali but I am still your brother and I care about your safety"

She stood there silent, glancing over to Bella and Rose who had not said a word.

"Fine" she softly said "go and get ready; we are leaving in half an hour"

"Great, glad we got that sorted" I stood up and headed out of the room. My heart pounded in my chest at the thought of going to a night club with Bella. I knew my boundaries but at least I could keep an eye on her. She looked so god dam beautiful standing in front of me. She stood biting her lip in the sexiest way I had ever seen.

I dressed casually, wearing dark blue wash jeans and a black button down shirt. Standing in front of a mirror I glanced at my untamed messy bronze hair, well it was the best it was going to be, I ruffled it around a bit but gave up, leaving it in its state.

Making my way out the room the girls were in the kitchen throwing back the liquor, Alice had 3 shot glasses out on the bench and was filling them with Vodka it looked like. I looked over to Bella who was perched on one of the bar stills looking slightly sick. Making my way over to I sat down next to her.  
"Are you feeling ok Bella" I asked, concerned. She glanced up at me with pure lust dancing around her big brown eyes. I felt my hear t flutter wildly with desire back.

"I'm just a tad drunk" She giggled, biting down on her bottom lip.

Pulling her drink away from her I stood up "I don't think you should drink anymore" Making my way over to the sink I tipped the rest of her pre-mix drink down the sink.

"Edward, leave her alone she is fine" Alice barked at me. I ignored her and went back over to sit by Bella; she seemed to be unsteadily swaying on her seat.

"Let's go" Rosalie announced, jumping off the counter she was perched on. "This is going to be so much fun, even if he is coming" she scowled at me, obviously referring to me. I didn't care what the hell she said; I was going to watch over Bella tonight.

We made it to the club around 9pm. It wasn't packed just yet, most people turned up to these things later on in the night. Bella sat mostly silent the whole car ride. I peeked into the rear view mirror at her a couple of times to check she was ok. Her face was unreadable yet again, she never once looked at me or attempted to make conversation, only answering questions that Alice or Rose asked her.

I had no idea how things would go tonight. If someone approached Bella or treated her badly I was not sure how I'd react. I knew I could never let her know my feelings but if something was to happen I would have to step in and help.

The girls walked ahead of me as we entered the bar. Taking one look at me, the bouncer let the girls in straight away not even looking at their I.D's, although they were fake anyway.

The bar was dark with strobe lights flashing to signal the small dance floor on the far right hand corner. The bar was situated on the left and was swarmed with people.

"Let's get a drink" Alice squealed and grabbed Bella and Rosalie's arm, dragging them to the bar.

I followed the girls to a safe distance behind, not wanting to get in there space. I was not here to hang out with them but to protect them if they needed it. I stood at the other end of the bar as them and ordered a pint of beer from the barman. I was about to hand over my money when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I spun around to find a tall plastic Barbie like woman smiling wildly at me. She had blonde dirty hair they sat perfectly straight on her tight nearly none existent bright pink dress.

"Hi, I'm Lauren" She grinned, trying to be sexy.

"Edward" I responded giving a small polite smile

"Do you want to dance?" She winked at me, I suddenly felt repulsed by this woman. She looked so fake and arrogant.

"No thanks, I'm here with someone" I said turning back to the bar. I could still feel her behind me, I did my best to ignore her when I found a hand grip my arse. Spinning around Lauren or whatever her name was stood there blantantly touching me. I glanced over to my right to see Bella about 5 metres away looking down at this girls hand that had attached itself to me. There was a look of pain that hit her eyes. She looked up to me and our eyes met. She instantly broke contact and walked away. She obvioulsy came over to talk to me. I ripped her hand off me. "I said no, take a hint" I angrily spat and walked off with my beer to find Bella.

She was sitting in a booth by herself slowly sipping back a drink. I made my way over to her and took a seat opposite her. "Hey" I whispered.

She looked up from her drink and smiled, it didnt reach her eyes. "Hey Mr Cullen"

"I told you to call me Edward when we were not at school, you make me feel old" I grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry" She took another sip of her drink "It just feels weird, I mean you are my teacher"

"I know" I sighed running my hand through my messy hair "But I like to think of us more as freinds"

She didnt say anything for a while, just sat there looking over at me, every now and then making eye contact with me. He beautiful eyes made my heart leap everytime they connected with mine. It was a comfortable silence, yet it made me more uneasy because I couldn't read her.

She seemed upset at my meet and greet with the girl at the bar but she never let it show, well more than I could see in her behaviour and big brown eyes. I knew it didnt matter, no matter how I felt I knew she didnt feel the same and I knew I could never ever act on my feelings for her.

"What are you drinking?" I broke the silence

"Just water" she said "I was feeling a little drunk" She admitted

"Where are the girls?"

She laughed "dancing, and I dont dance"

"I'm sure you cant be that bad" I grinned taking a drink of my beer

"I am good at sports, not much else" She chuckled

I jumped up from the booth "come on" I said grabbing her hand, jolts of electricity shot up through my arm as our skin connected , I brushed it off "Let's go dance"

She instantly started pulling away from my grip on her "No no no" She had panic written all over her face.

I let go of her hand and lowered my face to hers so we were inches apart "Come on Bella, dance with me" She shook her head "Please" I whispred into ear. Her body shivered "Ok" she stammered.

She took my hand again and we headed to the dance floor, I looked over to see Alice and Rosalie dirty dancing with one another, I was so glad Bella didnt dance now seeing those two.

As we reached the floor the song finished and a techno song started playing, the base bounced off the walls and made it impossible for conversation. Bella said something to me but I could not hear a word. I ignored her and started moving to the music. She stood still and slightly swayed her hips, she was definitely right about dancing. I laughed out loud and moved my body closer to her. Placing my hands on both sides of her hips I moved faster trying to get her into the mood.

She loosened up slightly and started moving her feet. A grin apeared on her face as I let her go and started doing the robot. She was now laughing out loud as I arhced my arm out and proceeded to swing it. She slapped my arm away in embarrassment, As she did this I caught her hand with mine and grabbed her other one.

My body tingled with excitement as our hands connected. I moved her body closer to mine and chests collided. Still dancing I slowly ran my hand down her back with the slightest touch. My face lingered around her neck as I took in her amazing scent. She smelt like some sort of flower. It was mouth watering. I used every ounce of self presivaiton to not run my hands up and down her and kiss her beautiful soft lips.

The song suddenly finished and we parted our bodies. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Told you I was terrible" she giggled just as another loud song started up. I reached for her hand and pulled her back to our table.

"Your not terrible" I said as we took a seat

"Your just saying that" She laughed

"No really, you were a little stiff at first but you loosened up"

Her face blushed instantly "I think maybe you had something to do with that"

I was intrigued, What did she mean.

"What do you mean?" I pushed the topic further

"nothing" She squirmed averting her eyes down to her drink

I moved my hand over to hers and placed it lightly on top "Well all I can say is that guys my age, would be lined up around the block for you, your smart, funny, amazing soccer player and god your beautiful"

I instantly regretted my words as she looked up at me confused. What was I thinking. I had to stop these feelings, I had to stop saying these sort of things to her.

"You have to say that, your my teacher" she laughed "you cant exactly say bad things about me to my face"

"Infact I shouldnt say that because I'm your teacher" I felt myself blush

"Oh" was all she said

"BELLA" Alice interupted us, throwing herself at Bella "come on, I am not taking no for an answer, your coming to dance"

Our eyes connected and for the first time I could read her expression, she was obvioulsy blushing due to my comment earlier but her eyes penitrated mine, and I could see the lust and desire pour out of them, I couldnt break the contact. She got pulled up from the booth without permission and dragged off to dance. She looked back at me once giving me a grin that melted my heart. I had to stop these feelings and distance mself from Bella, If I was ever alone with her I dont know if I could trust myself.

That night after we got home and the girls had gone off to bed, I got a small tap on my door.

I glanced over to my alarm clock and it read 2.34am.

"come in" I called and the door opened.

_**Ok that is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy. I am working on chapter 4 but updates are hard at the moment. I am trying. Any way review if you want and thank you SOOOOO much for all your lovely reviews from the last chapter. They make my day!**_

_**Any idea's to who is at his door...? haha**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Enjoy!!

Bella's POV:

It took all the courage in the world to get out of bed and go to Edward's bedroom. I didnt know if he would still be awake, but I had to try. The night at the bar had left me with a million questions about Edward's feelings for me. And I had to find out what those feelings are.

We had danced together, his hands traveled lightly down my body. I had felt a rush of electricity run through my body as I felt his breath on my neck. I could feel my self dampen in my panties at our contact. I was a terrible dancer but he had kept the control and never once taken his beautiful hands off me.

So here I stood at his door; building up the courage to knock. My hands were shaking as I lifted my arm and prepared to knock. It was a soft tap, I hoped he would hear it. But also apart of me hoped he would be asleep; I could of got the signals all wrong and I was about to make a fool of myself.

"come in" I heard him say.

My heart rate flew through the roof as I turned the handle of his door. I peered around and glanced into his huge room. It was pitch black with only a small light from the moon coming through the window. I looked around to find his bed, finally I saw him, he was sitting up in bed looking directly at me. I felt completely stupid for doing this now and regretted it instantly. Of course he didnt feel the same way as me, of course he wouldnt be interested in a 17 year old school girl. He was gorgeous, smart, perfect in every way. And I had some strange delusion he would be keen on me. Oh god what have I done.

"Bella" He whispered "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I.....ah......sorry" I stammered "I'll go, this was stupid, sorry to disturb you" I went to close the door.

"Bells, come in, please" He pleaded. I hesitated just behind the door. I took a deep breath and stepped into his room and shut the door behind me.

I walked up to his bed. I had no idea of what I was going to say or really why I was even here in the first place. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. I looked down at him as he sat up in bed. He was wearing no shirt. I could only just make him out but he looked glorious. "Not really, Alice snores" I chuckled.

"Yeah she does" he laughed with me "sit down if you want to" he motioned toward the side of the bed.

"Ok" I muttered and walked to the side of the bed and took a seat.

"I just wanted to say thanks for tonight"

"What for?" He asked

"For being there, for looking out for us, for dancing with me even though I was terrible" I laughed "I had fun, so thanks" I was slowly starting to relax around him, I sat back on the empty side of this bed and pulled my legs up so I was sitting up like him. I was surprised with my own confidence.

"Well, it was my pleasure, I had fun to" He said

We sat there in silence for a while before he spoke up "So...was that the only reason you came in here?" He asked

I had thought about this moment for the last hour of laying in bed thinking about him, imagining his hands running down my naked body while he kissed me all over. Snap out of it Bella I cursed in my head.

"I....um...well I was just a bit confused" I mummbled, feeling like a complete moron.

"About what?"

"Well I...." I found myself utterly incoherent "It's just...."

I suddenly felt his sweet breath playing on my neck, he had moved over and our bodies were inches apart. "What is it Bella?" he whispered in my ear

"I....." I swollowed deeply "I was confused about us" I blurted out, waiting for his laugh to erupt at my feebleness.

"Confused about us..." He said as more of a statement "Bella I'm your teacher, your coach. I would of thought that was pretty self explanatory" he laughed softly. Now I really felt like a complete moron.

"Your right" I sat up from the bed and faced away from him "Sorry yeah just forget I said anything"

"Bella" he said as I stood up from the bed "I am guessing tonight was what you meant"

I nodded but kept my back to him, I could feel the tears brimming again. I dont know what enthralled me to come into his room but here I was and now I felt like running. I knew he didnt feel the same but after tonight I thought there was something there.

"You are beautiful Bella, god your beautiful. And If our situation was different then I can tell you I would be the first person to be lined up at your door. But it's not. I am your teacher and coach and tonight was hugely inappropriate. I am sorry Bells"

I stood frozen, I wanted to bolt for the door. Ok so he found me attractive but he had rejected me the polite way. '_if our situations were different_' yeah that's a great line. I cursed myself in my head. Why the hell did I have to come in here and put myself out there with no facts, no real evidence to go on that he would want me. I made my way over to the door. "Sorry for bothering you Mr Cullen" I choked, trying my best to not let him notice the tears.

"Bella" He said as I heard him get up from his bed and make his way over to me, I stayed toward the door not facing him as he approached me.

He kept his distance from me but I could feel the heat off his body hit me. "I find you attractive, more than you realise, If I didnt, do you really think I would of danced with you like I had tonight"

His hand wrapped around my waist "Can you turn around" He whispered

I turned around to face him "I shouldnt have come in here" I said, running my hand through my messy hair, the curls already fallen out from the night out.

"Bella, listen to me" He pleaded, grabbing my hand with his and holding it. My body reacted to his touch, my heart spluttering wildly with desire "I am your teacher and coach, nothing more. As much as I find you perfect in everyway, nothing can ever happen between us" He dropped my hand "I'm sorry"

"I know" I held back more tears, I had to find a way out of this situation. I couldnt let him think I was some emtional high school kid "I am not interested Mr Cullen" I stated with as much attitude as I could muster up given the state I was really in.

"Oh" was all he said, waiting for me to continue.

"Of course your attractive and what girl wouldnt want you in some way, but I dont feel that way about you" I lied, gaining confidence with each passing second "Were friends, and you helping me out with my soccer, but thats all it is"

"Ummm Bella, I'm sorry" He ran his hand through his beautiful locks "I assumed that was why you came in here, I feel like a complete idiot"

I had convinced him, wow I really am a great liar. Who knew.

"I was slightly confused at the situation tonight, yes. But I just wanted to clear things up, so we're all good then?" I asked him, desperate to wrap things up and get out of this utterly embarrasing situation.

"Better than good" he laughed, he seemed to force the laugh but I joined in also.

"Great, well I better get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled, He reached for my hand again.

"Yeah same, night Bella" He smiled to, and even in the dark I could see it didnt reach his eyes.

He dropped his hand from mine and returned to his bed, Opening the door I quickly exited his room and practically ran back to my bed.

Edwards POV:

As I lay in be monday morning, finding motivation to get out of bed I thought back to mine and Bella's conversation. I had held back every inch of desire to just grab her kiss her, run my hands down her sexy, amazing body. I had told her that nothing could ever happen between us, I had made a complete arse out of myself for even thinking she was in my room because she wanted me. She had admitted she had no feelings for me at all. I felt pretty stupid.

Bella didnt have feelings for me. She had made that pretty obvious. So now I had to pretend that our conversation had never happened and we could go back to way things were.

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the school day ahead of me, I had training with Bella after school, I was pretty unsure of what to expect to be honest.

The morning passed fairly quickly and I know found myself waiting for Bella to arrive at Gym, the rest of the class had already arrived and was dressed and ready for the lesson.

"Ok guys 5 laps of the gym to warm up please and make sure you do your stretches" I called out to the students and headed out the door to see if I could see Bella. I opened the door to the outside of the gyn and spotted Bella about 10 metres away standing there talking to the school player, Jacob Black. A rush of jealous rage ran through my body as I stood there watching him plant his hand around her cheek. I moved closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"So Friday night then?" he asked her

"I guess Jacob" She seemed hesitant, was she making plans for a date...

"I'll pick you up at 7" He grinned at her, I wanted to walk over there and punch him square in the face.

"Ok" She smiled back

"Great Bell's, see ya later" he removed his hand and raced off in the opposite direction.

I took this opportunity to step out in front of her. I coughed loudly and she spun around to face me

"Mr Cullen" She stated "Sorry I am late....I....ah....got caught up"

"With Jacob Black" I glared toward her

"Um....well...I" She was speechless

"I dont want to hear excuses Swan, your late to my class, Detention after school"

She shot me a glare "Are you serious!" She spat

"You are late, should I make exceptions for students who want to sort out there love lives on school time, I think not. Detention" I spat back. Ok to be fair I was being a tad harsh and I was acting like a child rather than a respected teacher but I was so filled with jealousy I couldnt help myself.

"Fine, but I guess that means our session is cancelled since I have to attend detention" She stated, obviously pissed off at me.

"No I will wait until after your detention then we can do it" I sighed "I said I would help you and I will"

"Fine, whatever" she snapped and rushed past me and into the gym.

The rest of the class she didnt speak to me, make eye contact or anything. She focused on the class and as soon as the bell went she walked straight past me and into the changing rooms. I knew I had upset her, but I couldnt take it back now. I took my last class then headed to the teachers lounge to wait for Bella to finish her detention. As I reached the door I got a tap on the shoulder. Spinning around I found Alice standing there hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"Hello little sister" I mused

"Hello, big brother of mine" she shot back "Why did you give Bella a detention?"

"I am her teacher Alice, that really is none of your business"

She huffed and suddenly smacked me across the chest "Your an Idiot Edward"

I got knocked slightly back at the force of my tiny sister, I recovered and attempted to understand what the hell she was on about "why am I an Idiot?" I demanded.

"Anyone can see you and Bella have some strange chemistry, and you are fucking it up well and truly, but hey keep doing what your doing, I am sure Jacob will make her happy"

I stood there stunned at my sisters statement, how the hell did she know about my feelings for Bella.

"What had Bella said to you?" I asked "Nothing has happened Alice"

"Bella has said nothing to me, I am a very observant person Edward, I can see what is going on. And Unless you do something about it then you will loose her for good"

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a deep sigh, I can't believe I was having this conversation with Alice Cullen, We had not had a conversation that has not ended in an argument in years and now she was giving me advice about the massive overwhelming feelings I had on my student and her friend.

"Bella is my student Alice, nothing more. There never could be anymore" I defeated

"Do you really think that?" She asked, she had calmed down now and was standing there more relaxed.

"I have to" I muttered "I have to go Alice, I'll see you at home"

With that I walked past her and into the teachers lounge.

An hour later I was changed and out on the pitch waiting for Bella to arrive from her detention. I started kicking the ball around the field to warm up when I spotted her heading toward me. I headed back over to my gear just as she approached me. She seemed still pissed of with me so I decided I should smooth things over. I didnt want her angry at me.

"I'm sorry Bells" I pouted

"Lets just get this done" She murmured "I am tired and have just spent the last hour picking up rubbish"

I kicked the ball to her which she stopped with ease "Lets head over to the goal" I said and she jogged over ahead of me.

"Ok so you know how to shoot, lets practise some air balls" I grabbed the ball and through it in the air, On the full I spun my body and shot the ball into the back of the net.

"Show off" She mummbled under her breath

I ignored her comment and ran over to her the ball, returning I stood in front of her.

"Your turn" I grinned, not receiving a smile back.

"Bring it on"

I threw the ball in the air to the right of her, she ran up to it and swung her body just like I had, Making contact she must of slipped on her left foot because the ball hit the side of her foot and flung off behind the goal and she ended up in a heap on the ground. I raced over to her as she started to get up.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Just fine" She snapped getting up off the ground "Lets try again" she said and sprinted off after the ball. She made her way back and I threw the ball up for her again. Lunging at the ball she smashed the ball perfectly into the back of the net. With a smug look she spun to face me

"Walk in the park" She said dryly.

"Ok, do you want to try left foot?" I asked

"How about a one on one game?" she suggested

"Arn't I supposed to be the coach?" I grinned

"Are you scared?" She teased. Ofcourse I was not scared.

"Ok lets go" She took the ball and dribbled off with it at speed. I chased her up the wing as she tried her best to keep the ball away from me. She had amazing skills, touching it from left to right, never letting the ball get an inch away from her. As I approched her I put my foot dead on the ball and she went reeling over it and ended up on the ground.

"Nothing but ball" I grinned and ran off with the ball at my feet.

I heard her yell something but I couldnt be sure as to what she said. I headed down the centre of the pitch, she was gaining on me; I was not going fast. I wanted to see what she could do.

As she reached me, she did something utterly unexpected. Sliding at me she missed the ball completely and took out both my legs, sending me flying. I landed in a heap on the groung with my legs throbbing in pain. I looked up to see her standing there with obvious guilt in her eyes.

I sat on the ground in shock, she had done it on purpose. As a coach I had discipline this kind of behavour, as a friend I didnt know how to react. I was angry, more than angry. She could of broken my legs.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled getting up off the ground.

"Sorry I was going for ball?" She lied

"Cut the crap Bella, you did it on purpose, what the hell is your problem?" I was yelling quite louding now, she seemed to get worked up over this and let me have it.

"Are you fucking kidding me Edward" She yelled "You gave me a detention for no bloody reason, I was 2 minutes late to your class, 2 MINUTES!"

"So if everyone was 2 mintues late I should just let it slide?" I demanded an answer, we were both fuming now.

"No Edward, of course not but it was the first time, God Edward what the fuck is your problem!!"

"Nothing" I yelled back "let's call it a day ok, I have had enough"

"Fine" she hissed and turned away from me.

I should of just left it there, but no, not me.

"Hope you have a fantastic date with jacob" I yelled as she walked away. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Thats why you gave me a detention" she accused.

"What!, No!, of course its not" I defended myself. I couldnt let her know this. Why couldn't I just shut my mouth.

She walked back over to me and closed all the gap between us. Our faces were inches apart.

"You gave me a detention because I am going on a date with Jacob Black" She said in a calm voice.

"No I gave you a detention because you were late" I lied again

"Bullshit" She whispered "Are you jealous?"

"No I just dont think he is good for you" I whispered back, our noses nearly touching. Her lips were so close to mine, I just wanted to bring her face to mine and kiss her soft, gorgeous lips.

"Well atleast he wants me" She spat at me and turned away from me again.

I didnt know what the hell was going through my head at that moment but I snapped.

"Are you stupid Bella! I mean really are you that thick, I would give any fucking thing to be with you. I want you in every way. I cant." I shouted, I was going to regret this later I'm sure "I cant, the other night was SO hard for me to resist you but I had to, but get it through you head, he is not the only one who wants you" I finshed my rant and stood there waiting for a reaction.

She spun around yet again "I'll see you tomorrow Mr Cullen"

I thought I saw tears in her eye's but I couldn't be sure.

And then she walked away from me.

_**Ok guys, next chapter is up. Thanks so much for all your reviews! You are all amazing. Hope you like this chapter. Review if you want to. xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, Thanks for the amazing reviews. Sorry It has takin me so long to update. Hectic life etc..**_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

Disclaimer – I dont own any characters.

Chapter 5

Bella POV -

"Bells" I heard Emmett interupt my thoughts, pulling myself out of my daze.

I had gone over to Alice's for games night, it was their famous monday night actitivty. Tonight on the agenda was board games, not one of my forte's but I was giving it a good crack.

"It's your turn" Alice looked at me warily.

"Oh right" I shook myself out of it, rolling the dice "Six and a five!" I beamed moving my top hat counter around the monoply board. "Community chest" Jasper announced and picked up a card.

"Go directly to jail and do not pass go" Jasper laughed, I rolled my eyes "Just my luck" I sighed.

"It's ok Bella" Alice rubbed my shoulder, her eyes twinkled with amusement "you will get better"

"Yeah right Alice" I huffed getting up from the table. "I'm going to get a drink and use the toilet, anyone need a beer?"

I received a yes from everyone in unison as they continued to play.

I had not seen Edward all night, which was a good thing in my opinion. This afternoon could testify to that. I didnt really know how to feel after our conversation today. He told me he wanted me but couldnt. I understood that, he was my teacher and coach. What I didnt understand was why he bothered to even tell me. I had never really showed him any kind of indication I was interested.

Ok, yes of coarse I was interested but I hadn't really let him know that, well atleast I think I hadn't. I went to his room that night and to be honest I know what I wanted to happen but I knew it never would. I guess I just wanted to clear things up.

He didn't want me, what was I thinking. He was being polite. Yeah it was all a misunderstanding, I'm sure things will go back to normal tomorrow.

Good one Bella, Idiot. I thought to myself.

I exited the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to get some drinks. As I walked through the door I froze.

Edward was standing in the fridge with his back to me looking for something, I let out a small cough and he spun around to face me. His face looked pained almost to the point I thought he may have been crying.

"Bella" he greeted me

"Edward" I choked, shifting uncomfortably I walked up to fridge where he stood.

"Just looking for something to eat" He motioned toward the fridge.

"oh" I mummbled struggling to make eye contact with him "I was just getting some drinks for everyone"

"right, well I'll get out of your way" he moved away from the fridge and headed for the door.

"Edward, wait" I yelled over to him.

He stopped at the door way but didn't turn around. I had no idea what I wanted to say, hell I didn't even know why I stopped him.

"Um..are you ok?" I blurted out

"I'm fine Bella" still not facing me.

"Ok, you just seem a little...." I was cut off by him

"...what Bella, upset? Why would I be upset? Because you hate me, because my sister hates me, because your going on a date with the school's biggest player. No no I'm fine" he exclaimed, running his hand through his beautiful untamable mop.

I was speechless. He finally turned around and faced me.

"I....ah...I'm sorry" was all I could come up with. Pathetic I know.

"Don't be Bella, I'm fine really. Just a long day" he moved over the the counter and took a seat on one of the stool's.

"I'm sorry about training today Edward, I took my frustraitons out on you and I shouldn' have, is your legs ok?"

He looked up at me, his eyes penitrating mine. "Yeah there ok, don't worry about it"

"Ok" I let out a small smile "What are you doing? You should come join us" I motioned my eyes to the room the others sat in.

He let out a laugh "Yeah I'm sure Alice would approve"

"Well I'm here and I'm inviting you"

He stood up "Look Bella, I appreciate the offer but I dont think so. I was actually thinking maybe me and you should cool things for a while"

I was speechless "What do you mean 'cool things?"

"I mean, this" he flapped his fingers from him to me "how close we have gotten, I need to take a step back from it all"

I was utterly confused. He wants space from me.. I mean really?. We weren't anything, he was my teacher and coach, ok and maybe friends or good friends. But did we really need to put space between us? I know we had a couple of moments but the thought of losing him all together made my stomach turn. I suddenly became paniced at the thought of losing what we had.

"Step back?" I stammered

He moved up to me so we were inches apart "Bells'" he whispered "I can't be around you, it's to hard"

I swollowed hard and looked up to meet his gaze "Edward, your just helping me with my soccer, your my teacher"

He gently grazed his finger down my cheek "You know it's more than that for me" A jolt of electricity rippled through my body.

He pulled away from me "And I know you don't feel the same nor could it ever happen, So I need space to get over whatever this is for me"

I had nothing to say, nothing was registering in my head. He really did want more, he actually wanted me. This is the most bizarre case of events in the 17 years i've been alive I have ever experienced.

"I....So..what about our sessions?"

"I committed myself to helping you Bella and I will continue to, but It has to be strictly teacher-student professionalism, so I will need you to call me Mr Cullen from now on"

"Ok" I stood utterely dazed "sure....." I had to swollow the large lump that had formed in my throat "Mr Cullen"

"Goodnight Swan" He nodded at me and walked out of the kitchen.

I slumped down on the floor where I stood, suddenly realising I was barely breathing and had to gasp for breathe. Hot tears streamed down my face instantly. I didnt even know why I was crying. I really liked Edward, hell I think I may have even been falling for him but nothing had happened between us. We were close and that was all. And now it felt like my heart had been ripped out and diced up.

"Bella" I heard Alice from above me "Are you ok?"

"Alice" I jumped up quickly wiping my tears away, with no real point, of course she had seen them.

"What's wrong? We were waiting for you but didn't want to interupt" she put her arm around me and led me over the counter and sat me down.

"Sorry Alice, I'm fine really" I sniffled, trying to control myself from a fresh set of tears starting up.

"What were you and Edward fighting about?" she asked, he eyes innocent and pleading for the truth.

"Did u all hear that?" I whined, I really didn't need the others knowing the deep complex relationship me and Edward had.

"Nah, I came to see what was taking you so long and heard the end" She smiled at me rubbing soft circles on my back.

"I don't even know why I'm crying" I admitted "It's not like I lost anything"

"Bells, can I be honest with you?"

"I'm almost sure you will tell me anyway" I laughed through my tears.

Alice laughed with me "yeah your right"

"Let's here it then"

"Well" she started "I am a pretty observant person, I have seen the way you and Edward look at each other. There is obviously something there"

"No there isn't Alice, There never will be"

"If that's what you think Bella, but I think your wrong"

"What happened between you and Edward, Alice? I mean he seems really cut up about the way things are between the two of you" I pushed.

She hesitated and went silent.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me"

She shook her head "No no it's fine. A couple of years ago I went through a bit of a rebellious stage, Drinking until I passed out, doing drugs, out all night with boys, having plenty of sex. I guess I got in with the wrong crowd. But I kept this all very well hidden from my parents. Edward saw me one night" She paused, tears building in her eyes "I was a mess, I had just taken a pill plus drunk nearly a bottle of vodka. And so he turned me into my parents. I had to attend counselling and drug and rehibillitation courses. It was a nightmare, it was humilliating, itwas the worst day of my life Bella."

"I'm sure he only did it because he cared" I smiled, trying to understand.

"No he didn't Bella, ever since he became a teacher he has had it in for me. Nothing I do is good enough, I don't matter to him. He told my parents because wanted me to suffer"

"Alice, maybe he was worried about you, maybe he just wanted you to be safe, He is a great guy, He is caring and he loves you so much. Maybe you should talk to him about all this" I advised. I hated seeing Alice like this. And Edward.

She wiped her tears away and jumped up "Maybe" she smiled "Well atleast we have that in common"

"What?" I asked confused as to what she was on about.

"Edward's feelings, Maybe you should take your own advice" She winked and linked arms with me and we walked back into other room to continue our games night.

The rest of the week past in a blur. Edward had not spoken to me other than at our team trainings and one on ones. And even then it was just soccer talk. He never made eye contact with me, and I never made the effort to sort all this out.

Training wrapped up with Edward and I headed the changing rooms to get changed. We had our first game of the season tomorrow, I was more than ready. Edward and I had been training everyday and I was amped to finally get to show myself off. I knew scouts attended certain games and I would give anything to go to college on a scolarship.

I exited the changing room and walked to the parking lot to exit the school, Edward was packing his car up as I walked past him. He didn't look up at me or acknowledge my pressence so I kept walking.

I was brought to a stop by his voice "So, big date tonight" he stated

I turned around "Actually no, I cancelled"

"Oh" he responded, I thought I saw a hint of a smile in his eyes but it disapeared just as quick.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr Cullen" I gave a small wave and turned around.

"Why did u cancel?" He blurted out.

I stayed with my back to him "Can't date someone when I'm in love with somone else" and with that I walked off; He didn't respond.

I reached the house as darkness hit. Charlie had decided to go fishing this weekend so I had the place to myself. I was so excited, and not in the normal teenage way I should be. Washing, Homework and peace and quiet, what a weekend. Geez Bella, get a life I thought.

Settling into the couch after a quick bite to eat I heard my phone beep signaling I had a text message. Jumping up I grabbed my phone and flipped the lid open. It was from a number I didn't know.

_Bella?_

I quickly replied.

_Yes, who is this? I don't have your number_

It took a couple of minutes and I got a reply

_who did you mean today when you said you were in love with someone else._

My breath hitched up in my throat. I could feel my eyes buldge out at the realisation that this was Edward texting me. Well I think it is. I texted back.

_Mr Cullen?_

I didnt take my eyes off my phone, it felt like forever when really it was just over a minute until it beeped again.

_Yeah, sorry I got your number from Alice's phone. I hope you dont mind_

I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

_No I don't mind_

My comment today had clearly left him confused.

_So you going to ask my quesiton?_

I quickly text back.

_I thought it would be pretty obvious_

I left my phone and got up and headed to the toilet. By the time I got back I had gotten a reply.

_Can I come over?_

My mind went a million miles an hour as I hit the reply button. Why did he want to see me, what did he want to say that he couldn't say over text. I didn't care.

_Yes_

I hit send. Oh god.

_**Ok so sorry its a bit short, will work on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully have it up soon.**_

_**Hope you all like it. Feedback and reviews always welcome.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I sat on the sofa waiting nervously for Edward to arrive. If someone was to say to me a month ago that I would be sitting on my sofa waiting for my teacher/soccer coach to arrive because I declared my feelings for him in a not so subtle way, I would tell them they were crazy.

But here I sit. It felt like forever since I sent the text saying 'yes' but in reality in was only a couple of minutes. I knew his place, which was also Alice's; was only a ten minute drive away so he wouldn't be that long.

I had no idea what would happen, I had no idea where this would go or if anything would come out of it but me being me I couldn't help blurt out that I was in love with him. He had asked about my date with Jacob Black. After ignoring me all week and showing no interest at all it took me by surprise when he blurted out asking about my date.

I had cancelled on Jacob the night before. I couldn't go through with it. It was not so much because of my overwhelming feelings for Edward but because I just didn't have any feelings for him. I had only agreed in the first place because Edward shot me down in his room. Well not so much shot me down but let me know pretty clearly that nothing would ever happen. Jacob was a great looking guy. He had beautiful big brown eyes and a chiseled body to match but I wasn't stupid enough to realise he was a player and had pretty much slept with the entire female population at Folks Highschool.

So when Edward asked about it, I stupidly annoucned I was in love with someone else. I faced away from him so I never saw his reaction to my statement. But never the less he was so curious he had to get my number from Alice. I wonder if he asked her or just went into her phone.

I was imersed in my thoughts when the a slight tap came from the front door. My intial reaction was to freeze and pretend I wasn't home but I knew that was impossible as I was the one who told him he could come over.

I jumped up off the sofa and headed for the door. Slowly opening it – Edward stood on the other side, He was wearing jeans and tight sexy black polo shirt. He looked down at me with his piercing green eyes "Bella" he greeted me.

"Mr Cullen" I greeted back, He told me to call him that so I was going to unless he told me otherwise.

"You dont have to call me that Bella" He said, his eye's never leaving mine. It's like he had red my mind.

"Well, your the one who wanted to keep the boundaries" I bit back

"True, well I take it back" He paused "Can I come in?"

I opened the door up and ushered him in with my hand "Sure" I shut the door behind him.

"Nice place" He commented, standing awkwardly with his hands tucked into his jean pockets.

"Thanks" I smiled uncomfortably.

"Sooo...." He said, his eyes finding mine. I couldn't break the gaze we had so I walked over to him closing the gap between us.

As I reached him, he pulled his hands out of his pockets; running one through his messy broze locks. I instantly fell into a slight daydream which involved my hand in his hair and not so pure thoughts running through my mind. God Bella snap out of it.

"Why are you here Edward" I whispered getting close to his face.

"I wanted to see you Bella" he shot back.

I suddenly found his hand touching mine as his fingers intertwined with mine. I could feel my pulse racing a million miles an hour at the contact. I took a deep breathe and grabbed his hand back. His other hand wrapped around my waist, he pulled me into him so our bodies were touching.

"God Bella, You have no idea what you do to me" He sighed deeply.

I looked up at him towering over me. He was a lot taller than me but our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together.

"Why don't you show me" I boldly muttered as confidant as I could.

His face lowered to mine, his eyes smoldering with complete lust as his lips came within an inch of mine. I bravely shut my eyes and closed the rest of the gap between us; bringing our lips together.

The jolt of pleasure and intense overwhelming feelings that ran through my body would stick in my memory for the rest of my life. His lips were so soft yet the way he moved them over mine was the most erotic feeling I had ever experienced. I closed our gap even more and pushed my body as far into his as I could.

His hand left mine and made it's way up to my face, cupping it as our kiss depended. I opened my mouth and felt his tougne enter my mouth. With a sudden rush of courage I ran my hands up his body and ran them through his hair, kissing him with more force. I heard a groan escape out his mouth, guessing he took this as encouragement and suddenly lifted me from around the waist and carried me to the sofa.

The sofa to be fair was pretty uncomfortable, breaking the kiss I rested my head on his as I tried to regain my normal breathing. I could feel myself dampen as he placed me on the sofa, hovering over me with lust filled eyes.

"Edward" I breathed deeply

He was panting as much as I was "yeah?"

"Lets go up to my bedroom" I pointed to the stairs that led up to my room.

"Are you sure?" he cupped my face again, placing soft kisses around my neck and jawline.

"Y..ea...h" I could barley answer

With that he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips met mine again with such passion and tenderness.

We reached my room without barley breaking contact of our lips. He moved over to the bed and lowered me down gently. I gripped at his shirt and attempted to remove it off him, this receiving a small chuckle from him.

"Bella, so eager" He grinned removing his shirt himself.

I blushed a deep shade of red and broke our eye contact instantly.

"So beautiful" He whispered, his face was inches from mine. With that I looked back up; His lips suddenly found mine again.

His hand left the bed and ran up my body, under my singlet and cupped my breast. I let out a sharp hiss of pleasure as he continued to softly rub my nipple with his beautiful hand. I gently pushed him away and removed my singlet, descarding it to the floor. Edward's eye's traveled from my face down to my naked body then back up to my eyes. I couldn't read the expression on his face but he showed me by leaning down so his chiseled body was in contact with my bare chest. We both let out a gasp.

His lips found mine again, but the force of the kiss was less rough, instead it was soft and tender. His hands ran over my body and down to my jeans where he easy clipped the button out and pulled the zip down. I lifted my bottom up as he removed my jeans from my legs and pushed them to the floor. I was now exposed to him except for the black lace g-string I wore. He pulled away from me slightly and ran his finger down my jawline, seding shivers down my spine.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?"

I lifted myself up, proping myself on to my elbows "Are you having doubts?"

He grinned down at me with his crooked smile I loved so much "No Bella, but this could get complicated after"

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" I smiled running my hands down his chest.

"Do you...have...you know?" He shifted uncomfortably

"A condom?" I chuckled

"Yeah" he blushed

"In the top draw" I gestured toward my bedside table. He leaned over me and opened the draw. Shuffling around he finally found one and pulled it out.

He slipped it on himself and lowered himself down to me. As he was about to enter me he stopped suddenly "Bella, have you done this before?"

I hesitated, feeling the blush creep into my cheeks "Ah...what answer would you prefer" I mummbled.

"An honest one" His eyes penitrated mine.

"No, this will be my first time" I whispered

"Oh" was all he said

I felt the tears start to rise to my eyes as he started to pull away from me.

"Bella, I...." he sat up from me "your first time is a big deal"

"I know" I muffled my tears back "I want you, I want you to be my first"

He lowered himself back down to me, running his hand down my check and back up to my eyes; he brushed away my tears and kissed me. It was soft and with more love than I had ever felt in my whole life.

"Can I make love to you Bella?" he asked through our passionate kisses

"Please" I struggled to put words together in my head.

And he did.

His thrusts started slow, entereing me with ease so he didn't hurt me to much. As It became more comfortable his thrusts became more intense. I could feel the walls of my insides tighten in intense pleasure. He never once took his eyes off mine as he entered me with each stroke.

As he reached his climax I felt his fingers pinch the bundle of nerves between my legs which sent me into a wild explosion that streamed through my whole body. I screamed out in pleasure as the wave rolled over me.

Edward continued to enter me until we had both come down from the highs we were both on, finally he collapsed on top of me; both still trying to catch our breath's, Sweat dripping lightly down our bodies.

"Wow" He panted, our bodies still entwined

"Yeah" Was all I could manage.

He rolled off me and on to his back, we were both struggling for breath after that vigarious workout.

"Come here" he grinned over at me reaching out his arm. I moved over and rested my head down on his chest. He put his arm around me and brought me close to him, placing a delicate kiss on the top of my head.

"That was amazing Bella, god I have no words to describe that" He said lightly running his finger up and down my arm.

"Yeah it was" I was grinning from ear to ear.

We ended up drifting off to sleep not long after. We really had no words after that, but we didn't let go of each other the entire night. His body moldered with mine perfectly as I had the bests night sleep I have ever had. I was well and truly in love with Edward. I didn't know what would happen with us or if it would work but at the moment, everything was perfect.

I woke up the next morning with an Instant grin attached to my face. The rush of feelings that was bundled in the pit of my stomach was overwhelming. I rolled over to cuddle into Edward to find an empty bed. Slowly opening my eyes I looked around the room to find he was not there.

I jumped out of bed and looked out the window to see his car was no longer sitting in my driveway. Turning around I found a note attached to the back of my bedroom door. I ripped it off and unfolded it.

_Bella, Sorry I had to go, had to get ready for the game. See you at soccer xx oh and p.s Last night was amazing, you are amazing._

The grin I couldn't seem to wipe off my face reappeared. I looked over at my alarm clock and realised I had half an hour to get to the school for my first game. I ran around the house trying to get organised and left the house with only minutes to get to school. I was going to be late.

Running out the door I came face to face with Alice. She was standing at the bottom of the porch in head to toe of school colors blue and yellow. "Bella" She greeted me excitedly "First game, come on your going to be late"

I couldn't help but laugh as I ran to her car and jumped in the passenger seat.

"So...." Alice grinned at me on our drive "What did you do last night?"

"Not much, pretty quite night" I lied, trying my best not to make eye contact, knowing I was a terrible liar.

"Oh" she nodded "So no visitors then?"

"Spit it out Alice, whatever you have to say" I laughed.

"Well it's just, Edward didn't come home until around 7 this morning"

"What does that have to do with me Alice?" I kept my eyes on the road in front of me.

She chuckled "Bella, you will one day realise I know everything and if I don't then I find out"

"Fine" I huffed "He was at my place"

She let out a shreik "Bella Swan, you little vixen"

"No one can know about this, got it" I looked over at her for the first time.

"Got it" She beamed

"So maybe it's your turn to sort things out with Edward" I hinted, shoving her lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, Yeah" She moaned as we pulled into the car park.

Jumping out I ran over to the changing room and got into my gear, and made my way out to the park where the rest of the team stood. Edward stood in the middle of the team letting everyone know where they would be playing. He glanced up at me as I joined the circle.

"Nice of you to join us swan" He barely made eye contact. Was he regretting last night, did he not want it to go any further. I tried to brush it off and focus on the game ahead of us.

"Alright Rose, Centre Midfeild. Bella you will be up front with Jessica and the rest of you, on the bench for now" I heard Edward finish up the line up "Rose, take them for a warm up please"

We broke away and rose led us on a run to warm up our muscles. After the warm up we broke into groups and started running shuttles with the ball to get our legs moving. I glanced over at Edward a few times but he had his head in his folder and talking with the manager of the team Mr Davis.

The referee blew his whistle for kick off. The team led by rosalie made our way onto the pitch. We ended up with the kick off, the other team picking which direction they wanted.

"Lets go girls, in there straight away" Edward yelled as we were about to kick off.

The game started pretty slowly. Both teams getting opportunities but not capatilising on anything.

Just before half time rose got the ball around half way, running with the ball at her feet she slid through the ball straight to my feet as I ran onto it, taking it I ran and clipped the ball back to get past a defender. I came to another defender and slid the ball out to the wing where Angela was sprinting down the side wing. She latched on to the ball and took it down the side. I ran into the middle by the goal keeper as Anglea crossed the ball perfectly through the air. I threw my body into the air and connected my head with the ball. It smashed into the back of the net.

I had scored my first goal. The whole team jumped around me as we screamed out in joy. 1-0

The rest of the game was a success as we smashed home another 3 goals. I taking another 1 and Rose getting 2 herself. As the final whistle went we all celebrated and shook hands with the other team.

I made my way to the sideline where Edward stood. He had a large smile plastered on his gorgeous face. It brough back memories of our night together last night. His touch, his kiss. I hoped like hell he didn't regret it.

"Great game Swan" He patted me on the back as I walked past him.

"Thanks Mr Cullen" I responded

As I picked up my bag I was suddenly face to face with two men in suits.

"Hello Miss Swan" One of them greeted.

"Ah hi" I said, confused at to who these two were.

"Sorry" One of them held his hand out "I'm Mark Jacobs and this" he motioned to the other one "This is Sam Ryan. You played a great game out there today"

"Thanks" I smiled

"We are from Stanford University" Sam spoke for the first time "We just wanted to talk to about possibly joining our team next year once you graduate"

I was speechless, the first game of the season and I was being offered placed at an Ivy League college already "I...um...yeah" I blurted out.

"Great, maybe we could set up a meeting next week" He smiled at me, he was young, maybe slightly older than Edward, He has blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

"Sounds great, thank you so much"

I felt Edward stand next to me as I shook hands with Mark and Sam. His shoulder brushed past mine.

"Hi" He held his hand out. They shook hands "So you interested in Bella?" Edward asked

They both nodded "She is gifted, thats for sure" mark stated

I could feel myself blush "Well, she's mine until the end of the school year" Edward laughed.

"Yes, we wouldn't try and poach her early" Sam laughed with Edward.

"Well you will hear from us early next week" Mark held his hand out and I shook it.

"Yeah, looking forward to it" I beamed. What a day I was having.

As the left I spun around looking up at Edward who was smiling down at me.

"You were fantastic" He winked at me.

"Maybe I have a good coach" I teased poking him in the stomach.

"Sorry I had to leave this morning, It was pretty early and I didn't want to wake you" he whispered but enough for me to hear.

"So you don't regret it?" I swollowed the lump forming in my throat.

He laughed a dry laugh "Are you kidding Bella, don't be stupid"

I tried my best but let out a strangled chuckle "Ok"

"Bella, last night was the most incredible feeling I have ever felt" He went to cup my cheek but quickly retracted it, realising we were still at the school surrounded by everybody.

"I'm glad" I blushed "It's just today you were...you know"

"Bells, I have to be like that. No one can know about it"

"I know.I just want to kiss you all the time" I grinned winking at him.

He laughed "All in good time, beautiful"

We were interupted by Alice and Rose "Bell's were going to go get some food then head out tonight to celebrate, come on" Rose said pulling at my hand.

"See ya later Mr Cullen" I pouted

"Oh, Edward. Would you like to maybe come with us?"Alice sheepishly asked.

His head shot up from mine and over to his sisters "Um....Sure Alice" He agreed as a massive grin appeared on his face.

And all headed off for a night we would all never forget.

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter. And the lemon...not sure how I did. Anyway read and review if you like. See u all next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward, I can't do this" I sulked, Running my hand through my messy, untamed hair. We had been training for the past hour and my body was exhausted. Edward had decided today was purely about fitness and was running me to the ground.

It had been 2 weeks since the night we had shared in my bed. 2 weeks, and I was the happiest I had ever been. Although my meeting with Stanford University had gone great and I was expecting my acceptance letter in the mail any day now. It had put a slight strain on our secret relationship, knowing I would be leaving in a couple of months.

"Push yourself Bella" Edward encouraged as he ran the sprints with me.

I stopped running and fell to the ground, with no breath left in my lungs. "I'm sorry, I need a break" I managed to choke out between gasps.

Edward appeared next to me on the ground, a smile playing on his lips. "What's so funny?" I asked, my breathing becoming regular.

"Nothing" He grinned "Just admiring my star in the making"

"Shut up Edward, you're so cheesy" I laughed and smacked him across the chest. Grabbing my hand as I pulled away he pulled my body to his and planted a small but passionate kiss on my lips. I instantly pulled away and looked around me in panic.

"Edward, we are on the school property! Anyone could see us"

"Bella no one stays after 5pm, we are safe from any eyes" He said and grabbed me in for anther kiss, Laughing I swatted him away and got up off the ground. "Enough for today Mr Cullen, I'm tired." I grinned at him "And I need to reserve some energy for later" I winked at him.

Jumping up off the ground he caught up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we heading toward the changing rooms. We parted ways and I headed for the showers. It was Monday night and games night tonight; Alice would be most upset if we were late.

She and Edward had sorted all there problems out and now Edward was invited to these crazy nights. Although no one knew about me and Edward except for Alice, So we had to keep it very discreet around the others. I'm sure Jasper had figured it out, as he gave me very odd looks whenever Edward and I would interact. But he never said anything.

As I stood under the hot water I washed down my tired, dirty body. I had worked my butt off today and this is exactly what I needed. I lathered myself up with body wash and stood facing the hot steaming water, I suddenly found arms wrap around my waist and soft kisses trail up my back. Instant tingles ran through my body as I left out a soft moan.

I Turned around to face the gorgeous man I had fallen head over heals for "You know this is the girls showers" I grinned, running my hand up his naked wet chest. "I know" He continued kissing me, making his way up my neck "But you see, there is this girl I can't keep my hands off" Pushing me up against the shower wall I felt his hard erection pressing against me. His lips found mine as our passionate moment became frantic. "Ed…ward" I gasped as I tried to push him away and failing miserably "Bella…" He continued kissing me "Don't ruin it…By.. Mentioning…Alice" He ran his hand up my breasts pinching the nipples as I let out a scream. "We will be late" I moaned as he lifted my body up and wrapped my legs around him.

"Shh" He hushed me, placing a finger over my wet lips and thrust himself deep into me.

"Oh my fucking god!" I screamed in intense pleasure. His thrusts got faster as water streamed down over us.

"God you feel amazing Bella" Edward moaned as he continued to enter me.

I could feel myself tense up as I began to orgasm. Edward slowed down as I began to come. Bringing our lips together I could feel him tense up and I knew he was coming as well. "Oh my god Edward" I screamed into his mouth as we both exploded together.

He continued to softly enter me until we both came down from our high. Finally releasing me and lowering me to the ground, the water still pouring over us both.

"Now we are going to be so late" I laughed and smacked him on the arm

"So worth it though" He winked giving me another passionate kiss before leaving the shower and me alone. I quickly cleaned up and got out. Not able to wipe the love smitten grin that was plastered on my face.

We arrived at Alice's just after 7pm, I knew Alice was going to be upset but I couldn't help but not care. Edward jumped out quickly as we pulled up and was instantly at my side opening my door for me.

"You're such a gentleman" I mocked as I stepped out of his passenger seat.

"You love it" He grinned placing a soft kiss on my forehead "Now lets go face the wrath of my tiny but annoying sister" He laughed.

We didn't have to wait long, as soon as we reached the front door the door swung open and there stood an angry looking Alice; hands on hips.

"What took you guys so long" She pouted

"Sorry, training went on a little longer than we thought" Edward replied, a massive grin plastered over his gorgeous face.

"Whatever, well hurry up" He sighed and ushered us into the house.

A week later I entered the gym for last period, I loved last period. Not just for the fact that I was great at sports but because I could see Edward. It could only be a teacher/student relationship in class but we always stole glances at each other. Today was different though. He was not smiling; he was not looking at me.

I walked back onto the court after getting changed and smiled brightly at him as our eyes caught each other, He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. I brushed it off and decided I'd talk to him after class.

"Alright guys" He got the attention of the class "Volleyball today, 5 laps of the court and stretch those muscles" His eyes never looking at mine.

We ran drills and then got into a volleyball game. He had still not looked at me once. I was confused as hell, considering me had spent the night together last night. I became distracted with the game. his distance he was showing was bothering me and I couldn't focus. Miss hitting the ball it went flying through the air and came down right on the head of the class slut Jessica. Wiping around she zoned in on me and stomped over to where I stood.

"What the hell Swan" She yelled

"Sorry Jess, I am a little distracted today" I apologised.

"Whatever teachers pet, you never have a bad day" She hissed, her hands firmly on her hips. I was a little taken back by her attitude, "Maybe Mr Cullen could give you private lessons in volleyball as well" She spat.

I Froze, my eyes diverted over to Edward who was now looking over at me with horror plastered on his face.

"Jess, what the hell is your problem, jealous you don't have half the talent I do" I mocked trying to get off the topic of me and Edward. I had realised the whole class had stopped and was now all eyes on us.

"You think your so perfect" She yelled, her voice rising

"No Jessica I don't, I just don't need your shitty attitude" I matched her and raised my hands to my hips "I work hard, what the hell is so wrong with that?"

"You came to this school thinking you were just so amazing at soccer, you took my spot on the team and some how you get private lessons with the coach" She was getting worked up now, I didn't like where this was going "that is not working hard, that is sucking up, wouldn't surprise me if you were fucking him" She sneered. My breath hitched up in my throat and I could feel myself blush a deep red. I realised now that the whole class had now gathered around us waiting for my response.

"Alright ladies, that's enough" Edward interrupted, thankfully. My mind had clamed up and I had no idea how I was going to respond that accusation.

Edward broke through the class and stepped in between us "I will see you both at the end of class, now get back to the game" He demanded, not looking at me once.

I could feel the tears prick the corners of my eyes as I got back onto the court and continued the game. I had no idea what was up with Edward and why he was acting like this but the whole scene with Jessica was not going to help the situation. I realised our relationship was a bit unorthodox and completely illegal but if he was willing to risk it then I would do anything to be with him.

Class ended and we headed to the showers and change. I avoided Jessica and quickly changed clothes and rushed out of the gym. Students left bit by bit until all there stood was Edward, Jessica and I.

"What the hell was that today?" He demanded, glaring us both down. I swallowed hard; I was used to Boyfriend Edward, not Authority Edward.

"Mr Cullen, I'm sorry for my outburst" Jessica smiled sweetly "I am just a little stressed about the team and school and I took it out on Bella" She turned to me with a fake smug grin plastered on her over make up smeared face "Sorry Bells"

"I don't appreciate the accusations about mine and Bella's relationship, I am helping her with her future and that's all" Edward went straight into teacher mode "If you need or want help with your soccer I'd be happy to help you Jessica" He struggled to get it out; I could tell he was uncomfortable offering her private lessons but it was damage control.

Jessica grinned wildly "I would love that Mr Cullen, thank you so much"

"Let's discuss it further tomorrow ok, I have to be somewhere" He took his whistle off from around his neck "You girls can go"

Jessica skipped off out of the court and the door slammed shut behind her.

I stood speechless at what had just happened; Edward continued to pack up, not acknowledging my existence. I waited for him to address me not wanting to read too much into this fowl mood of his.

Eventually he finished packing up and turned to face me. The same sour look on his face.

"I said you could go Bella" He simply said.

"What the hell is your problem Edward" I half yelled getting frustrated with his attitude.

"Nothing, I am just tired" He lied "Today was to close Bella"

"So you're going to give her private lessons?" I asked not really wanting the answer. I knew how Jessica felt about Edward; she was always looking at him throughout training and class. She always tried to flirt with him and get his attention. If he gave her private lessons, of course she would try and put the moves on.

"I have to Bella, I… we could get into a lot of trouble if anyone finds out us" He ran his hands through his messy beautiful hair "I…I can't loose my job"

"I know that Edward, I would never do anything to jeopardise that" I moved closer to him and put my hand on his arm. I could see something in his eye, like he needed to tell me something. His eyes met mine and I knew something was wrong.

"Why were you acting weird today when I arrived?" I took a step back "You couldn't even look at me"

"My ex-wife rang me this morning" He simply said.

I could feel my chest tighten "And…?"

"And nothing Bella, She rang and she wants to see me" He couldn't make eye contact with me.

"Oh" was all I could come up with

"I owe it to her to hear what she has to say, she was… my wife" He stepped into me and ran his finger down my cheek "I just don't want to hide anything from you"

I smacked his hand away and stepped back "What do you mean hear what she has to say? Does she want you back?"

"Bella" His eyes met mine and I could see the fight he was having in his head. Of course she wanted him back and why would he not go back there. She was older, mature and he married her so obviously he was in love with her. He hadn't even told me he loved me.

I then for the first time since I met Edward felt like a silly high school girl with a pathetic crush on my unavailable teacher.

"Um I should go" I stammered and stepped back from him. I felt a tear fall from my eye and hit my cheek. There were going to be a lot more of those I was sure.

"Bella this means nothing, I really just need to hear her out, when I caught her…In the act…I just bolted, I just left and we never really discussed it" His voice was pleading with me.

"Edward, I…We don't need to do this polite crap, I get it ok" My tears flowing freely now "You go talk to your wife ok, and Ill see you in class tomorrow"

He stepped forward and reached out to touch me again but I flinched and pulled back.

"I'll see you later, Mr Cullen" and I turned around and left, not looking back.

As I reached the house I couldn't help but let the tears pour out of me. I couldn't control the state I had become. Thank fully Charlie was not home yet so I went straight up stairs and threw myself on my bed. And that's where I stayed for the rest of the night.

Edward POV

Tania sat across from me with her leg crossed over the other and her black tight skirt running down her tanned legs. Her face looked the same except her eyes seemed sad. I took a long skull of my beer and then placed it down, finally looking up and making eye contact with her.

"What do you want Tania" I wanted to get straight to the point. I hated hurting Bella like this. She was my world. I had fallen in love with her and now my heart had been thrown into confusion with the return of my cheating wife.

"I want you back Edward. I made a mistake and I take full responsibility for my actions." She seemed sincere in her declaration "I love you baby, we were happy"

"Tania, you cheated on me. I walked in to find you fucking someone else"

"I know Edward" Tears started falling down her face "But you were never around, I was lonely, all you did was work, play football and go out with your friends, I hated being alone, I was trying to get your attention"

The rage that flowed through my veins was indescribable "Your blaming me for your infidelity you cheating bitch" I stood up and went to leave "I don't want to hear your excuses Tania, you were the love of my life, I made vows to you. And you now have the cheek to sit here and blame me!" I placed money down on the counter at the bar we had gone to. "I have to go"

"Edward" She pleaded, I stopped with my back to her, "Regardless of anything, do you ever think maybe I still might be the love of your life"

I shook my head and left. I could feel tears well up. I quickly wiped them away and jumped in my car and drove home as fast as I could.

As I got into bed I finally pulled my phone out that had been on silent since I had met up with Tania. One Message; I flipped my phone open to see that it was from Bella.

_Edward, I'm out. I can't do this. Just go back to her and be happy. Thank you for the last couple of weeks._

I slammed the phone shut and through it across the room. What had I gotten myself into? Bella was my life, but now I had a choice to make, Make another go of it with my wife who cheated on me or fight to keep Bella in my life.

Bella POV

A couple of days passed and I ignored Edward as much as possible. I went to trainings and worked hard and attended gym. But we never spoke. As soon as class finished I was the first one to leave. He never tried to stop me.

Thursday training ended and I made my way from the changing rooms up to the car park to leave the school. And I saw her. His Wife, She stood leaning against her car obviously waiting for Edward. She was beautiful of course.

She had long blonde hair and a beautiful figure; I was no comparison to her. She was the complete opposite to me. I walked past her, not wanting to even acknowledge her but to my dismay she stepped out in front of me.

"Hey, are you in Edwards's team?" She smiled brightly at me. I wanted to slap the grin off her gorgeous face, but clearly not an option.

"Yeah I am" Was all I responded

"Is he far away?" She asked, tucking her locks behind her ears.

"He was packing up, shouldn't be to far away" I stated and went to go around her.

"Your probably wondering who I am" She gushed at me.

"Not really, I don't care about Mr Cullen's private life" I said rather harshly.

"Oh" Was all she said and took a step back so I could pass. As I went to go around her I suddenly felt him standing next to me. I had avoided him all week and now I was standing with him and his wife. I wanted a hole to open up and just swallow me.

"What do you want Tania" He said with venom in his voice.

"I thought we could go and have dinner. Talk some more" She battered her eyelids.

"I have to go" I suddenly blurted out and quickened my pace and bolted from the school grounds. I felt tears flow again for about the hundredth time this last couple of days. I can't believe this was happening. I needed Alice.

I raced home and showered, changed and rang Alice. She was all too happy for me to come over and had jumped in her car to come and get me. She was the only one who knew about me and Edward and I needed some moral support.

We sat on the back porch drinking a beer in complete silence. She was waiting for me to open up. No doubt she knew about the return of Tania but had not pushed the topic.

"I ended it" I finally blurted out.

Alice put her beer on the ground, putting her arm around me just cuddled into me for what felt like forever.

"Do you think he will go back to her?" I finally asked.

"I don't know. He really loved her. But when she cheated, he was devastated. He would be stupid to go back there"

I sighed "I love him so much Alice" And at that I broke down. My whole body started to shake as I fell into Alice's lap. My sobs became full blown howls as I couldn't control it anymore. She didn't say another word, but rubbed circles on my back and ran her hand through my hair.

"I don't know how to stop loving him" I sobbed into her lap.

"So don't" she said and I sat up, I must have looked like a complete mess.

'What do you mean" I asked.

"Tell him how you feel Bella, Don't let him get away"

I shook my head "I can't Alice, if he wants her then what can I do"

She stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up "Bella you ended it, you made it easy for that cheating bitch to get him back. Go tell him how you feel. Go get your man!" She almost yelled at me.

"He is out with her right now Alice" I sulked, the tears welling up again.

"No he is not, I heard him come in before" She started walking toward the door, dragging me with her.

Opening the door she practically through me in the house.

"Now, go and tell him"

With that she shut the door and went back to her beer.

I walked up the stairs and headed to his door. My hand was shaking with nerves. What if he didn't want to hear what I had to say? Had I blown my chances with him.

I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later I heard his beautiful voice say "come in"

I suddenly had all this confidence, throwing the door open I marched into his room and slammed the door behind me.

"Bella" He exhaled, His eyes looked tired.

"Edward, let me talk" I pleaded "Please"

He nodded.

"I lied Edward, I'm not out, I am in. I am so in its pathetic. I love you Edward, more than anything on this planet, your it for me. And I'm sure Tania is really great but Edward, you need to make a choice. Her or me; you can't have us both. I have spoken to Stanford and they are willing to take me early. I have enough credits to start now. So really the choice is yours. So all I can say is, pick me Edward, choose me, And Love me like I love you" I took a deep breath "That's all I wanted to say"

I turned around to leave when he suddenly stood up and reached for my arm

"Bella stop"

**Hey guys, Sorry it has been FOREVER. I have been so busy. But here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Things are about to get messy!! But also sweet…stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are AWESOME!! Sorry for the lateness of this. Busy busy at the moment. But hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

_**Without further rambling. Here is the next chapter.**_

Bella POV

My breath hitched into my throat as Edward grabbed my arm. I could feel myself tremble slightly at what he would say next. He was either going to break my heart completely or we would get the happily ever after I so desperately wanted. It took all my strength to turn around and face him.

His eyes were pleading with me. He let go of my arm and sighed, obviously frustrated and ran his hand through his beautiful bronze locks. "Bella, sit down please"

I looked him directly in the eye; I could sense the pain he was going through. How torn he looked. I wanted to just jump into his arms and kiss him, but clearly that was not an option. I moved over to the bed and sat down. Our bodies were close but it felt like there was this wall between us.

"Bella…" He sighed again, his eyes never leaving mine

"Edward, if this is going to be the speech where you say you really like me but she is your wife, I don't want to hear it" My voice was low and I could feel the tremble in it as I said these words.

His hand suddenly appeared over mine that was resting on my lap. I looked down at the notion then looked back up to find Edward was crying. Not a break down moment but his eyes were red and brimmed with light tears.

"Bella, I do really like you, the last three weeks have been amazing" He paused and took his hand off mine "I don't know what to do" a tear slipped from his eye and slowly travelled down his cheek.

"Do you still love her?" I asked, barely above a whisper, I could feel my eyes welling up. My head bowed, I couldn't look at him when he answered his.

"I don't know; she hurt me so much, but…" He stopped, his hand appeared in front of me and he lifted my face slowly. His eyes were still red, his expression looked so pained, it was then when I could finally read him, and he needed no more words. And I knew. He still loved her.

I felt my whole body tremble as I was about to break down. My hands shook violently; I quickly thrust them into my pockets. I stood; I needed to be an adult here. I needed to accept this and deal with it alone. I could do it, yeah right Bella. I cursed myself in my head.

"I get it Edward" I needed to get out of here, my façade was quickly disappearing.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered

"I better go" I choked "See you at school"

I reached the door, he was not going to stop me, I turned to face him once more before leaving, his head was in his hands "Don't worry Mr Cullen, I wont tell anyone about what happened between us, or let it affect the team" And with that I turned the door handle and left. I needed to be alone, I knew Alice was waiting for me down stairs but I couldn't bear to see her give me a sympathetic look. I bolted for the front door and ran down the driveway.

My body collapsed about 100 metres down the road from the Cullen's house. I was numb, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel anything. My breath was ragged and horse and I could feel tears pour down my face. I couldn't breathe. Why was this happening to me? Why had I let myself fall like this?

It was getting late and darkness had hit. I had not moved from the side of the road. A few cars had driven past but it was a quiet road, I was well hidden in the bushes so no one would have seen me. I finally calmed down my breathing and hauled myself off the ground.

I made my way down the road in a zombie state, I had to leave. Stanford wanted me early. And I was going to go. Being around Edward would be unbearable, I couldn't do it. He had chosen his wife, a cheating whore; how could he choose her over me. Yeah she was beautiful, tall, and slim. Completely opposite to me, I understood that part. But his life had been thrown upside down buy this woman and now he was giving her another chance.

I had to escape this town, and him.

Monday morning came, I didn't even remember the last couple of days, I stayed locked up in my room. It was a blur. Alice had tried to contact me several times but I was not interested. I didn't go to soccer on Saturday, I couldn't face him. I hated myself for putting him before my love of soccer but I just couldn't bear to face the looks he would have given me. The poor pathetic school girl who fell for her teacher. That's what I was. And it got thrown back in my face.

I had all these emotions running through my head as I stood under the scolding hot water. I knew I couldn't miss school. Today I had to face him.

I arrived at school just as the bell was ringing, I knew there was no chance of Alice pouncing on me as I arrived, she would be in class. I headed to my first class, not caring that I was five minutes late.

The morning passed in a haze and quickly lunch approached; dreaded lunch. The bell shrilled in my ear as every student gathered there things and headed to the cafeteria.

I made my way the lunch hall, not really looking at where I was going. I suddenly came face to face with the little pixie that was Alice.

"What the hell Bella" She half yelled, hands firmly on her hips.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't feel like talking" I kept my head down. I didn't want to see the pathetic look she would be giving me.

"You missed the game on Saturday" She said, her tone softened.

"I know" I whispered "Sorry, I couldn't face it" I could feel the tears coming "face him"

I was suddenly embraced in bone crushing hug. Alice's arms wrapped around me refused to let go. I hugged her back, it felt good. I needed this hug.

After about five minutes she released me and I finally looked her in the eye. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of worry. "Do u want to ditch the rest of the day, we can go get drunk and talk shit about my stupid ass brother" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

I laughed lightly "No, its ok Alice, I need to face him" I linked her arm and we headed to a table "I need to be an adult about this, he chose her. I knew I was never good enough for him" I quickly wiped the falling tear away before she would notice.

"Bella Swan that is complete rubbish. You are far too good for my brother!" She stopped me and spun me around "If he chooses to pick that bitch over you then, that's his loss ok."

I Smiled "Thanks Alice"

"Anytime" she grinned and we sat down; where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sitting talking.

"Bella, is everything ok?" Rose asked as I sat down. Worry written all over her face

"Yeah" I replied "I'm sorry about Saturday Rose, I was not feeling the best"

"As long as you're fine now, we needed you out there Saturday. We won of course but I missed you up front" She smiled brightly.

"I know, I'll be there this Saturday, promise" I tried my best to be cheerful.

"Jessica was so happy you didn't show" Rose scowled "I wanted to slap the bitch's smug look off her face"

Everyone laughed, even I found myself chuckle lightly. "So you got training with Edward after school?" Jasper suddenly asked. His face gave nothing away but I could tell he knew something.

"Um no actually" I tried to stay composed, but the mention of his name caught me off guard and I could feel a fresh set of tears start up "I am cancelling further one on ones with Mr Cullen" I simply stated.

I could feel all eyes on me at what I had just said; Rose finally broke the awkwardness "Why?"

I struggled with an answer "I um…It's just. I am going to be leaving soon for Stanford, earlier than I expected. He has taught me a lot but I don't need his trainings anymore"

"Your leaving early" I heard all of them nearly shout in unison. Even Alice had a shocked look plastered on her face.

I looked around at them all "They want to take me early, and I have enough credits already so I accepted" There faces had all calmed down except for Alice who looked hurt.

"But what about the rest of the season Bella, we could win states" Rose looked panicked "I need you"

I moved over to her and put my arm around her "I'm sorry Rose, I really am"

"Wont be the same without you Hells Bells" Emmett chipped in the conversation.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you guys so much" I cried, tears spilling out. I had only known these guys for two months, but I felt as if it had been a life time. Rose put her arm around me hugged me tight. Alice joined in. It felt like family.

"When do you leave?" Jasper asked

"Next Tuesday" I wiped my tears away "Monday will be my last day here"

"Well we must have a leaving party in your honour" Emmett announced, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah, I would like that" I smiled, my first real smile in over two days.

We continued chatting all through lunch about Stanford and sport. Alice threw the occasional questioning look.

The bell eventually rang and I felt my stomach drop with dread, I had gym.

We all stood up and proceeded to leave "Oh guys, games night tonight, you all in?" Alice looked around at us all.

She received a yes from everyone then looked over at my direction "Bells?"

Her cute puppy dog pout struck me "Fine ok" I sighed

She laughed "Yay" Hugging me she turned and wondered off to her next class.

I slowly headed to the gymnasium to face class; with him. I didn't know weather I was ready for this or not. I guess I had to be.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. Without looking around for him I quickly rushed into the girls changing room. No one was in there expect me and Jessica. She glanced over at me "Bella" she acknowledged me.

"Hi jess" I smiled as politely as I could.

"What happened to you Saturday" She asked as she pulled on her gym t-shirt

"I was sick" I stated, turning to face her "And don't worry, as of next week I will be attending Stanford, so I guess you get your position back"

"Oh" The dumbstruck look on her face made me laugh.

"And Mr Cullen" I struggled to speak normally "Is all yours, and believe me Jess, you need the help" I picked up my bag and walked gracefully out of the changing rooms. I felt a sudden rush of confidence in front of Jessica; and it felt good.

As the class all settled down, Edward stood in front of the class "Alright guys, were heading out to the field today" he motioned for everyone to the door. I finally allowed myself to look over at Edward, His eyes were on mine. I quickly averted my eyes and headed for the door.

We spent the next hour doing soccer drills and a small game. The boys found this quite amusing as they were a lot stronger on the ball than the girls. Apart from me that was. I kept up with them, evening scoring a few goals. I never once looked over at Edward.

At the end of the hour we all headed back to the changing rooms. I was straggling behind the others when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him instantly.

I turned around and allowed myself to look into the eyes of the man I fell in love with.

"What do you want Mr Cullen?" I felt anger rise up in me.

"Bella" he sighed, hi eyes looked pained, more so than the other night. "Can we talk?" He pleaded

"Not a lot to say really" my chest was tight, my breathing was quickened, I was not prepared for this. I assumed he would ignore me.

"I…" He struggled "I never meant for things to turn out like this"

"But they did" I shot back. How dare he try and smooth things over.

"I miss you" He said, his eyes turning red

"Are you back together with Tania?"

He shifted uncomfortably "I'm sorry"

"Then there is no more to say, I'll be gone next week and we can both forget this ever happened" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I demanded, tears falling wildly now "You have no right to touch me Mr Cullen"

"Bella" He released me "Don't go, don't leave the team, Stanford will be there at the end of the school year" He ran his hand through his hair "Don't go"

I whipped around "I don't have a choice" I yelled "I can't be around you"

"Bella" I heard a voice behind me, it was Alice.

I turned around and walked toward her, she embraced me as soon as I reached her.

"I can't handle this Alice" I cried into her chest

"Wait here" She released me and headed toward where Edward stood. I didn't look at them but I could hear very clearly.

"Edward, stay the fuck away from her" She yelled

"I was just trying to talk to her Alice" I heard him Plead.

"You broke her Edward, You chose your wife, you gave her hope then flicked her off as soon as your whore of a wife returned" Wow she was really giving it to him "So do her and me a favour and stay the fuck away, you are her teacher, that is it"

And with that she reached me again, linked my arm and walked me off to the changing rooms.

"Thanks Ali" I hugged into her "You were awesome" I laughed

"Anything for my best friend" She hugged me back.

"Best friend?" I stopped her "I'm your best friend"

"Of course silly" She giggled.

"Your mine to" and we hugged.

As I headed to my next class, I spotted Jacob Black walking toward me.

"Jacob, hi" I smiled at him

"Hey Bella" He beamed at me, he seemed genuinely happy to see me.

We stood awkwardly facing each other "So how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

I hesitated, thinking the real me and how I was feeling was probably not a good thing to tell him "I'm good to" I lied.

"So Jacob, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

He looked confused at first then a big goofy grin spread across his face "Um, nothing"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to a games night?" I don't know why I was doing this, maybe I needed someone like Jacob in my life, I needed someone to give me attention, and feel loved some how.

"Where is it?" He asked, his grin never leaving his face

"Alice Cullen's place" I bravely put my hand on his arm and stroked it a little "I would really love it if you came"

He pulled my hand up and kiss it gently "Count me in Bella"

I smiled, not a real one but he didn't seem to notice the difference. I would get over Edward Cullen, and I was sure Jacob would help me.

"Want me to pick you up?" He asked

"Yeah that would be great thanks"

"Ok well, ill see you tonight Bella" He leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly.

I didn't feel the spark at all, I didn't feel anything. I wished it was Edwards's mouth on my cheek. But it wasn't and never would be again.

"See ya later Jacob" I smiled as he walked away.

I turned to walk to my next class. There Edward stood looking at me with hurt written all over his expression. He had obviously heard everything. I looked away and kept walking. He didn't deserve anything from me.

---

It was around 11pm and I was feeling the alcohol hit me hard. Edward had not appeared all night, which I was utterly grateful for. I was finally feeling slightly normal. This was thanks to my friends and Jacob; who, although I was not that attracted to, was pretty easy on the eye. He had a beautiful smile and when he laughed the whole room would light up. Ok ok maybe the alcohol was getting to me a bit too much. I couldn't help but let out an abrupt giggle.

"I need to wee" I announced getting up from the table.

"Need some help?" Jacob grinned at me

"Sure" I giggled some more, my head was spinning slightly but I didn't care. Jacob could make me feel better, I'm sure of it.

We headed down the hall to the bathroom. I tripped slightly on the rug but I was caught by his two strong arms.

"Careful Bella" He brought me up to his face, his eyes smouldering.

"You are kind of beautiful" I slurred slightly, getting lost in his deep brown eyes.

"So are you" He said, but before I had a chance to respond I felt his lips on mine. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it didn't feel right. His tongue lined the bottom of my lip asking for an opening. I pulled back, suddenly realising what was happening.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but" my heart stopped at that moment, as I peered past Jacob; there he stood. I looked directly into Edwards eyes. He was at the other end of the hall. But he was not alone. As I looked next to him I saw her. His wife. Tania.

"Oh sorry for interrupting" She giggled. Tugging on Edwards shirt they disappeared out of the hall, I could hear them walking up the stairs.

I could feel the tears spilling out. My heart was beating erratically. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Jacob, he gazed down at me with worry, but I also saw lust. He wanted me. And I needed someone.

I lept into his arms and kissed him with all the force I could gather. I let his tongue in to my mouth.

We made our way to the spare room where I slept whenever I stayed over. Falling on to the bed; we hurried to rip each others clothes off. I knew I would regret this. I knew it should not happen. But after seeing him; with her. I had to. I needed to stop feeling this pain.

As Jacob entered me, I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I buried my head into his chest and let him thrust himself into me until he was finished.

We lay together wrapped up in each other afterward.

"That was amazing Bella" He ran his hand up and down my leg.

"Yeah it was" I mumbled, turned over and fell into a restless sleep. It was nothing like it had been with Edward, Edward was gentle and passionate. This was rough and quick.

What had I done.

_**Ok guys, I know u will prob hate me now…but please stick with it. It will come right…or will it lol. Thanks for all your reviews and support. See you next chapter! The aftermath. Hmmm.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Talk about humiliating. I slumped down into my chair utterly mortified by what was happening. I had reached gym Tuesday afternoon after lunch only to find a note plastered on the door redirecting every student to a classroom in the science department. As I entered the room I scanned around to find charts and posters of the female and male anatomy. In big bold letters on the blackboard read "SEX EDUCATION' and in front of the board stood Edward; looking just as mortified as me.

I refused eye contact and found a seat at the back of the class. And here I sit waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. I can't believe this is happening. And why on earth would god punish me by Edward fucking Cullen taking a sex Ed class.

I hadn't seen him since last night when he arrived home with his wife and saw me with Jacob Black. I had chosen to have sex with Jacob. God could I have be more stupid. The morning was awkward to say the least. My head spun as the hangover from hell kicked in. Jacob was nuzzled into my back sound asleep, his arm draped over my rigid but fatigued body. I knew what I had done. I knew the mistake I had made. My throat ached with a dry taste of beer. I needed to escape this situation. I crept out of bed and be lined it for home. Charlie had not been home when I arrived to my relief.

I had seen Jacob in English this morning. He looked just as hung over as me. But he didn't speak to me, didn't even acknowledge me. I knew his reputation. I knew I was just another notch on his belt but it still stung. I barely made it through the class before reaching the toilets and throwing up my breakfast. Tears streamed down my face as I heaved. I wasn't sure how my life had turned into such a mess in such a short space of time.

"Alright guys, settle down" I was pulled out of my daze by Edward's voice.

"Now, I know this isn't a normal gym period, as you can see it's a bit different"

"But we already know how to do the nasty Mr C" Eric called out and the class erupted in laughter. I crouched further down into my seat.

"Well Mr Yorke, that may be so but today is more about safe sex and the importance of it" Edward quickly took the class under control once again. "Now can someone tell me some forms of safe sex?"

Jessica put her hand up, she sat right in front of me next to Lauren, bitch extraordinaire.

"Jess" Edward motioned for her.

"Condoms" Jessica giggled slightly, a bit embarrassed.

"Good, but not always so safe, but they should always be worn. The correct answer would be not to have sex at all" He chuckled, as did the rest of the class.

"Anyone else got one" He asked coolly. I looked at him for the first time, finding myself looking at his eyes. His gaze moved and I suddenly found him looking directly at me. I instantly let my head drop. Fighting back tears once again. My stomach began to churn again. Praying I wouldn't bring up my lunch.

"Female Contraception" Angela Webber said "Like the pill and IUD"

"Good" Edward praised her "It can be hard talking to your parents about contraception girls, but it can save you a lot of money in the long run. And your parents" He said. I could tell he was smiling slightly when he said this. "I'm sure they don't want to be grandparents to young"

"What about withdrawel Mr Cullen" Mike Newton chuckled, unable to supress his laughter. He received high fives from his stupid obnoxious mates as they all laughed. I snuck a peak at Edward and his face remained unamused.

"Don't be such a moron Mike" I blurted out without thinking. I instantly slapped my hand across my face, shocked by my own outburst. The whole class turned and looked at me, most with an amused expression. All except Mikes. His was a grin, One I didn't like the look of.

"Oh that's right Bella, You like it released in you don't you. Well that's what Jacob Black is saying" His grin never leaved his face "Free tonight?"

My heart felt like it had stopped beating. My chest tightened and I could feel my eyes well up. I felt vomit rise to the top of my mouth. The whole class had erupted into laughter. I peered up at Edward who stood mouth slightly ajar with disapointment and anguish clearly written on his face.

"Wow Bella, your such a slut" Jessica laughed in my face."He said you were rubbish as well" She glared at me with a tint of amusement. I Couldn't breathe, I couldn't handle this anymore. I suddenly felt rage, hatred, complete and utter dispear. I stood up from my chair, and the class fell silent.

"Go fuck yourself you stupid bitch" I spat at Jessica and slapped her hard across the face with all I had. The class all gasped in shock. Jessica fell from her chair, her hand clutching her red face. I picked up my bag and ran out the door. Not once looking at Edward or anyone else for that matter. I reached the exit door from the science building and into the daylight. Colasping against a wall, my whole body trembled. I dropped my bag and fell to the ground in a heap. I couldn't help the tears that fell out of me like thick heavy rain droplets.

I cant belive that just happened in there. I try my best to get over Edward, and all that comes from it is being a massive slut who screws the school's biggest player. And now the laughing stock of Forks high school. Things could not get any worse.

Oh right, its me, of course they could.

"Bella" I heard his voice, The one I had been trying to forget.

"Leave me alone Mr Cullen" I whimpered "Please"

He crouched down beside me "God Bella, I am so sorry for what just happened in there, I shouldn't of let it happen"

My heart rate increased at his closeness, I hated that he still had this affect on me.

"I…" I didn't know what to say, my mind was racing with what just happened "We used a condom" I blurted out through my tears. I was sobbing like a stupid kid.

He took a sharp intake of breath "I expected it to hurt when you moved on, but this much I never imagined" He sighed "I never meant for any of this to happen Bella"

I wiped away my tears and looked up at his beautiful green eyes "You chose your wife, I get it"

"Doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for you" He whispered, his hand reaching out to stroke my face. I flinched away.

"Please don't" I replyed sharply. "Just don't" I half yelled, my voice ragid from crying.

"So you and Jacob, you a couple now?" He asked moving backward, putting space bewteen us.

I looked hin sqaure in the eye "He is telling the whole school we had unprotected sex and that I was rubbish, what do you fucking think?" I spat with venom dripping off my voice.

"I could kill him" He angrily half yelled, his hands curling up into fists.

My head was spinning still, but my tears seemed to of subsided "Why Mr Cullen, what he has done is no better then what you did to me, the only difference is the whole school doesn't know about how you crushed me. You a teacher, started something with me, made me believe in love for the first time, took my virginity away and then decided to go back to your cheating wife"

I stood up and retrieved me back pack, I started walking away but turned back to face him "You are just as bad as he is, and I don't need either of you in my life anymore".

I plucked up all the courage I could muster and walked out the gate of the school and all the way home. I cried into my pillow the until I fell into a deep slumber.

I didn't go to school the next day. It felt like my whole life had come crashing down. Charlie took one look at me and assumed I had come down with the flu, looking at myself in the mirror after he had left; I suddenly realised, I looked like complete shit.

My face was swollen and red from crying, my hair had no structure at all. And the big massive bags under my eyes made me slightly terrified to look at myself. So no wonder Charlie told me to stay in bed and get better. If only it was that simple. I would welcome a flu over how I feel right now.

The day passed in a hazy blur. I slowly started packing up my belongings in preperation for Stanford. That's was the only light at the end of the tunnel as far as I was concerned. The sooner I left this horrible place, the better.

I had basically abandoned my phone the monent I got home yesterday, Knowing Alice would do her damdest to get hold of me. So I was not shocked when I heard a knock on the door around lunch time. It really wouldn't be anyone else. She and Rose were my only real friends in this shit hole town.

I hestitated opening the door. I knew how this would go…Alice would make a fuss, I would spill all of yesteday's events and she would become furious, and then probably plot her revenge. When really all I wanted to do was forget about it, and forget fucking Jacob Black and Most of all forget Edward Cullen.

"Bella, I know your in there, open the friggen door!" my thoughts were broken as the petite but volaitle pixie on the other side of the door yelled at me.

I opended the door to Alice, She took one look at my state of appearance and threw herself at me with so much force I fell backwards and both ended up in a heap on the floor. I couldn't help but let out a yelp and giggle slightly as my bum hit the floor and Alice landed on top of me.

"Bella, I am so sorry, are you okay hun?" She sat next to me on the floor, her face full of sypmathy. As I suspected. Told you.

"Im fine Alice" I could feel my throat closing up and tears springing. Dam my bloody emotions!

She gave me that look, like she knew I was totally lying "You don't have to be brave with me silly, Jacob Black deserves to have his ball cut off for what he did to you!"

With that I felt the tears fall and without even realising it we were in a tight embrace, I had only known Alice a short time, but she definatley my most favourite person in the world.

"Now" She said, pulling back from our hug and reaching up with her thumb and wiping my tears away from my eyes "We need to plot revenge, like I was thinking we could fill his stupid crappy car with cow shit or" She pondered for a few seconds "I GOT IT" she yelled with sheer excitement in her beautiful eyes "How about we start a rumor about how little his dick is and how rubbish he is in bed" she giggled at her own suggestion.

"But Alice, he was huge, and yes while it was rubbish, it was only rubbish because he was to rough and Im just not used to it, I've only ever been with Edw.." I broke off as another bought of fresh tears emerged. "God I'm pathetic" I cried. Alice just looked at me with confusion all over her expression.

"Why did you sleep with Jacob anyway?" She asked in a soft, Im treading gently manner.

I hesitated.

"I…I had just seen Edward and Tanya arrive home, It was stupid I know, but I just wanted comfort, and Jacob was more than willing" I cringed remmebering that memory. Why couldn't I be like a fucking gold fish and forget everything every 3 seconds!

"You saw Edward?" She looked confused "I never even heard him come home with that stupid cow" she sneered.

"Yeah" I sighed running my hands threw my hair "They came home while me and Jacob were in the hallway"

"And?" she pushed, rubbing my arm

"And nothing, he went upstairs with her to fuck her brains out probably" I almost yelled "I bet she has some filthy disease from her cheating whorish lifestyle" I spat

Alice laughed out loud "Well put" she said, hugging me again.

"Well, its done. I slept with Jacob, I'm the laughing stock of forks high school, Edward is back with his slutty wife and I am off to Stanford soon" I sighed, Tired of being a basket case "I will get my happy ending" I concluded.

"Well Bella…" Alice hesitated "I don't want to add to your list of shit happenings…but"

"Spit it out Alice" I swollowed, expecting the worst; maybe Tanya was pregnant, maybe Jacob is riddled with sexaully transmitted diseases and I was about to break out in warts or something as equally disgusting.

"I talked to Edward before" She sighed not able to make eye contact "He talked to Stanford and convinced them to not take you right away"

"WHAT!" I screamed "Why the fuck would he do that!"

"He said that he wants you to finish soccer at forks as finals are coming up and he thinks its important to the team that your apart of it" She raised her fingers into quote marks "Important for your future".

I was in absolute shock, how could he do this to me.

"And they just caved and said yes?" I asked Alice in utter shock.

"Im sorry Bells" She looked just as gutted as I did.

"But I have not even heard from them, surely they would contact me straight away, Im meant to be there next week" I felt panic rise up in my chest. Another 4 weeks at that hideous place was almost an unbearable thought.

"Don't worry, I gave Edward a massive slap" She giggled, obvioulsy remenising "He was pretty shocked"

"Well that's not enough for that asehole" I got up off the floor "I need a word with him" I yelled as I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, I knew I looked like shit, I knew school was still going, but I needed a word with Mr Cullen and it would not be pretty.

In retrospect, I probably should of handled the situation better.

A lot better.


End file.
